


Red and Black Forces’ Sons Meet

by kusoaccount (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Canon, Canon Universe, Confessions, EXO and BTS being friends, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mash-up, Pining, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but they keep secrets from each other, i love basketball, lots of kisses, they are doing sports together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kusoaccount
Summary: BTS and EXO were ordinary talented idols. But everything changed when EXO members started to find out about their powers. V and Jimin were there to witness all of it. Just coincidentally.Or was it?Jimin and V have a romance but Jungkook wants V just to himself. He will have him for sure not just because his love for Taetae is too hard to bear also because the situation between 95 line is not like what it seems. Also Suga has a huge crush on Jimin, J Hope is precious and Namjin are not official but basically a bickering married couple.Chanyeol needs to be more clear with Baekhyun about his feelings. Hell Chanyeol needs to be more clear with everyone. Sehun's heart is broken because of you know who. Chen, Lay and Xiumin are planning something. Kai and D.O. are not official but disgustingly cute together. Suho loves his dorks.





	1. Probably Safe with a Friendly Wall Crumbler

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this story. EXO's powers are same with official ones. It was hard to decide the powers of BTS members but I think I did fine. 
> 
> I love this website and this is my first fanfic ever. English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy this shitfest!

‘Your team has been defeated.’

 

Baekhyun threw Suho’s computer keyboard in the heat of the moment but its guilt building in his gut started even before the keyboard actually started falling down from their EXO dorm’s second floor window. He didn’t yell with his so-lead-vocal-of-exo voice, but more with his bizarre-screeching-baek voice.

 

‘Pathetic that this hyung cares so much about his games.’ thought D.O. from their American styled kitchen without knowing the fact that Baekhyun just destroyed their leader’s precious computer right beside him.

 

Baekhyun nervously started laughing while exhaling a low “Kkaebsong…”. Then he checked kitchen to see if his satan maknae witnessed any of these. Apparently D.O. was actually very busy with something on stove, also reading his cooking book carefully over and over again in the search of perfection.

 

“Well… Suho hyung always brags about how rich he is, right?”

“Hey come and taste this.” D.O. calls his hyung, completely ignoring Baekhyun’s current internal crisis.

“It tastes like sick soup.” says Baekhyun disappointed, probably expecting more of a tasty meal from EXO dorm’s head chef.

“It’s supposed to be a soup for a sick person.”

“It has no flavor at all.”

“I don’t want him to throw up again. So I made something lighter.”

“But his fever has gone down a little bit right? He’s supposed to be fine now!” Baekhyun exclaimed, being overreactive as he always is. Only recieving a soft sigh from maknae.

“We are talking about Kai, he’s always a little bit feverish, isn’t he?” Baekhyun continued and patted D.O.’s back to give him little bit cheers.

“He still can’t eat anything. So we should be worried.” said D.O. his thick edged glasses blurry from soup’s steam. “I should call Suho hyung if Kai’s fever goes up again, he can drive us to hospital.”

“W-w-why you should call Suho hyung? I can drive!”

“Yeah right. Like you don’t know how much we both suck at driving…”

“Oh please anyone but Suho hyung is okay!”

“Why?”

“Erm…”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I JUST MET SUHO SUNBAENIM IN FLESH!” A scream fillled second floor of dorm. Both D.O. and Baekhyun turning their heads to foreign (but weirdly, not so foreign) voice. Only to see first Chanyeol then BTS’s V entering living room of EXO-K with groceries in their hands. Well this is not something you see everyday isn’t it?

 

“It’s a shame that he has meeting at SM’s and can’t come to dinner. I would like to talk with him more!”

“Then you can come for dinner tomorrow too!” Chanyeol smiled at V’s enthusiasm towards their leader. V’s eyes lined with black thick eyeliner but still shining inside and glowing more as he looks at Chanyeol’s eyes. His brown kinda short hair is messy from all grocery carrying job, making him look like a fifteen year old at least.

 

“Can I? Omg thank you Chanyeol hyung! You are sorta… kinda best!” 

“Kinda best, but never as good as Suho lol” Baekhyun laughed at Chanyeol. Then recieving a flying pillow from their living room to his face. He’s gonna revenge this later, he tells himself.

 

“We also got Kai’s meds.” says Chanyeol as he puts them on counter.

“Oh. Sorry for interruption! My name is Kim Taehyung, I’m from BigHit’s BTS. Nice to meet EXO hyungs!”

“You really think we don’t know you silly! Omg he’s so cute and precious I want to eat him!” Baekhyun showing his teenage girl side once again.

“So… this is how EXO’s dorm is! It’s much more spacious then ours. Well I expected that actually.” V says, curiously looking around the living room as he murmurs EXO’s Growl while Chanyeol carries groceries to kitchen.

“This is the place where you filmed your EXO Showtime episode 4! You watched Miracle in Cell No.7, I cried in that movie too… Oh! And these stairs where Luhan hyung done his parkouring. And there’s the computer without its keyboard!”

“Where is the keyboard Baekhyun hyung?” asked D.O. seconds before turning into Satansoo.

“Oooh you guys got me quicker than I thought.” Baekhyun taking computer screen and goes to hide it somewhere.

“Did I tell you guys I played the detective in our Dope MV?”

“OHH! This guy is experienced!” Chanyeol yelled sarcastically . They both started laughing. Apparently having so much fun with their new guest he found on the way to their dorm. Shiny boy offering a helping hand for the shopping bags. As a gentleman he is, Chanyeol invited V to eat with EXO-K for lunch, as a thank for his help. Well that was the story how V is in their dorm right now.

 

“Silence! I am pretty much okay with you guys bringing friends to dinner but Kai is sleeping upstairs.” D.O. once more being the only rational person in room.

“Maybe I am actually a good detective or maybe some keyboard just flew off over our heads while we carry groceries.” said V, using a lower voice tone this time.

“True. You almost killed us, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol smirked at his short bandmate, lowering his head because he was 8 cm taller than the latter. Baekhyun stepped on giant’s feet and leaving him suffering afterwards. Chanyeol can swear he saw The Light flashing before his eyes for a brief moment. 

Chanyeol was suffering. Baekhyun’s revenge: Check.

 

“Baekhyun’s gonna get killed by Suho hyung anyways.” said Chanyeol.

“And Kai’s gonna die if he continues not eating anything.” D.O. adds.

“Wow so many idols dying today, isn’t it?” Kai was getting down from stairs. In white long pyjamas and with sloppy walking, yawning. He has cleary just woke up.

“Oh! Kai hyung! Im detective V from BigHit’s BTS! Nice to meet you!”

“Don’t we always meet in award shows? Aren’t you always with Jimin?”

“I know but still it kinda feels weird to see hyung in pyjamas and the whole being in EXO dorm thing. I don’t know how to act.”

“There’s no need to be shy. I am glad that you stay for dinner.” Says Kai smiling. V thinks maybe this sentence would be best thing ever if he was a Kai fangirl.

Baekhyun carrying the last parts of Suho’s computer to hide them. Then V yells after him “Don’t worry hyung, Our Kookie gets really pissed too when he loses in Overwatch or in your case in LOL.”

“How do you know? Wow you are really good at this detective thing...” said Baekhyun. Making V slightly blushed with compliment.

 

Meanwhile D.O. runs to Kai “Sorry for the noices but you really should be in bed.”

“I was gonna wake up anyway, my fever is mostly gone. And I feel much better.”

“No this is the time you must be most careful and-“

D.O. stops for a moment as he feels a cold wind. Then runs upstairs to enter Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s room.

 

“WERE YOU SLEEPING HERE?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because they have the air conditioner.”

“Omg Kai I can’t believe you!”

“You know that I can’t stand warm rooms.”

“YOU WERE BURNING 39 DEGREES FOR THE FUCKS SAKE!”

“Hey calm down, OK? Chanyeol hyung’s bed was really warm.”

“How the fuck is that even possible in that freezing room?”

“I don’t know. But touch my arm, you’ll see”

 

D.O. touches Kai’s arm. It’s warm. Surprisingly not a warmth to expect from a man who slept in a cold ass room for 4 hours.

 

“I told you. Chanyeol hyung’s bed is always warm. That’s kinda why I opened air conditioner for so long.”

“Oooh so you guys are talking about my pyrokinesis ability!” yells Chanyeol sarcastically.

“Are you high?” says Baekhyun. Putting some soup to bowl as Kai is awake now. Because he is a good hyung. Because he can take care of his poor sick maknae. (Not because he just broke the computer he was playing or not because he wants to do good things before Suho comes home and ends his life.)

 

“Oh dude but still. Wouldn’t it be weird if we had real powers like we have in MVs? And no Baek, I am not high at all. I just wonder if I was a firebender and you can do weird stuff with light. And maybe V was a real detective.” Chanyeol said. 

 

“It would be cool!” said V and Baekhyun in unison.

“Seriously Kai. Don’t do this again. Come down and let’s eat something okay?” D.O. still concerning about his sick friend.

 

And at that moment. It happens.

 

D.O. starts walking down the stairs.

Chanyeol closes refrigerator door.

Baekhyun puts soup bowl on table before couch.

V just looks around.

Kai sneezes. 

 

Then Kai is somehow suddenly transported on couch.

And everyone sees it.

At that very moment this happens and everybody freezes.

 

Chanyeol: “Did Kai just-“

Baekhyun: “OMG KAI!”

Chanyeol: “-that.”

“What?” says Kai. “I just wanted to rest.” Having no idea that it only took him like 0.1 seconds to sit on that couch from stairs.

“Guys don’t call me insane but… I think just when Baekhyun hit me I kinda saw The Light.” said Chanyeol with a ridiculously serious face as hes talking about something sensible, making Baekhyun burst into laughter.

“That’s what happens when you mess with EXO’S LIGHT! Muahahahha”

“Wait what are you talking about?” says Kai then turns to D.O.. “D.O. why are you still on stairs, I am the one who is sick but somehow you are the one who is slower.”

“I am not the one who’s slow. You are the one who is fast, Kai.” D.O. can’t hide his confused thoughts anymore.

“Oh guys come on! Is this some kind of freak show because I kinda want to scream now” says Baekhyun, only to meet with his friends’ white and blank faces.

 

Silence falls over to living room.

 

After a moment, for some reason everyone looks at V. Like he is a detective to solve this mystery. And surprisingly V is feeling indeed very familiar with this situation. Even though he doesn’t quite understand. 

 

He just feels that, he needs to solve this.

 

“Chanyeol hyung, I need you to check your bed. If it is still warm. But not like Kai-just-slept-there warmth. If it is warmer than it should be.”

Chanyeol, a.k.a. Phoenix’s Fire Spirit, runs upstairs as he clearly understands what V meant.

Then V turns at D.O., a.k.a. Power of EXO.

 

“This will probably clear everything about our situation. D.O. hyung, you are still pissed at Kai hyung about air conditioner thing, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I want you to punch.”

“Wa-wa-wait do you want me to die?!” says Kai, still doesn’t clearly understanding the situation.

“No-no-no. He will punch the wall. With the anger he feels towards you right now.”

Baekhyun starts “Are you sure about that? Because if the thing we are questioning right now is real, then the dorm can-“

 

D.O. punches the wall.

 

The whole wall crumbles, falling as big rocks on street and leaving dorm shaking like crazy.

 

Chanyeol runs to living room “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” getting his answer right after entering the room.

D.O. is looking at his fist, then at the crumbled wall before him. Still can’t believe what’s going on.

 

But at least detective V knows what to do in the next step.

 

He needs to make a phone call to BTS dorm right now. He knows that when BTS return to their dorm, all of their phones suddenly go missing. He calls dorm’s phone.

Jungkook is the one to see V’s dial number on dorm’s phone. Opens it.

 

“Hello hyung?”

“Are you Kookie?”

“I am the only person who calls you hyung. Take a guess.” Jungkook being a tease again. Unfortunately V is not in the mood of that.

“Okay listen up. Some weird shit happening.”

“Refrigerator monsters again? For the last time hyung they are not what you thi-“

“No! Listen! Really weird things happening right now and I need you to have lunch with me.”

“Hyung. I am not going to date you.” 

“No! I am at EXO dorm right now and there’s a case here. I need my Watson.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

V hears some rustling voices then understands that phone is no longer with Jungkook, but with someone else.

 

“For the God’s sake, Tae where are you? Just ten minutes, JUST TEN FUCKING MINUTES I get away from you and you disappear!” Jimin was yelling at the other line.

“Oh Chim chim thank God! Listen… Some weird shit happening.”

“Omg. Stop. Most importantly; Are you safe?”

“Yes. I mean probably. I am not sure. I mean yes! I should be safe with a friendly wall crumbler, right?”

“Say hi to Jimin for me!” Kai yells from couch eating his chicken soup and smiling delightly. With no care in the world as every sick person is.

“Kai says hi to you.” 

“ARE YOU WITH EXO?”

“Okay you know what, I listened JungSHOOK enough. Please, we can’t lose more time with you being shocked.”

“OK. What should I do?”

“I need my Watson. You should come here.”

 

Kai: “How are we going to explain this to SM?”

Chanyeol smirks.

 

“We won’t.”

 

Apparently he has different plans.


	2. Is My Power Killing Me?

Kai feels cold. Freezing cold. But he is used to cold. It shouldn’t be a big problem, right?

Oh, also he can’t breathe. His lungs are filled with icy water. It hurts when his diaphragm tries to push his lungs up. It hurts when he opens his mouth to get nothing from air that he has so little time with.

Now his head is in water again. He wishes to be dry. He hates this cold wetness. His eyes still seeing everything. How he is dying in this nowhere. His brain processes how this will end. Adrenaline pushes up everything in his body but his lungs are still shot down.

The next one to be shot down is his brain. It hurts. Dying hurts.

 

Knowing that you will die hurts more.

 

Last thing he remembers is EXO Seoul Gymnasium Stadium concert. They were nervous and happy. They sang and when they got down from stage they were happy and wished it lasted longer. Longer with their dear EXO-L. 

Chen was teasing Baekhyun as always about how he fucked up his Wolf sequence. Xiumin was laughing at them. Then Sehun was breaking the bomb about how cameras lost both of their solos because they were on EXO-L at that point. Xiumin laughed harder.

Chanyeol ran after Kai and started his “I’M YOUR BIGGEST FANBOY OMG KAI CAN I HAVE A SIGN?” shit. Making Kai laugh his ass off as he clumsly trying to take a selfie with his bias Kai. While D.O. sending daggers with his eyes to Lay, about how he blocked him while he was dancing at Baby Don’t Cry, Suho was telling everyone to calm down as a part of his leader work. But Suho know this was how EXO is after every concert so he was laughing internally together with them too.

Kai was pretty fine. His fever was gone. He was indeed good enough to go on stage, dance with his all might. But his treatment wasn’t over. He still had to take his antibiotics as he can’t leave them unfinished. He quickly filled his mouth with all of his meal, at a speed that only EXO’S CHICKEN KING KAI can reach, then went alone to backstage changing room to take his meds.

 

Then a sneeze. From world’s most highest place to hell in 0.1 seconds.

 

He’s in the middle of an unknown ocean. He’s dying.

 

“I forgot to give my sign to Chanyeol hyung.” He thinks. Why he’s thinking this when dying? He hates his fanboy Chanyeol for this.

“I also couldn’t take my antibiotics.” 

 

Kai knows that he is very irrational at his own dying moment.

 

He somehow finds out the correlation with sneezing and this all teleportation thing. He wants to sneeze to get out of this situation but his lungs are hurt so bad.  
So he screams. Or he tries to scream.

Fortunately this time only trying is enough. Kai returns back to backstage room with a spasm he created in his lungs. 

Screaming and coughing. And liters of water from his lungs and stomach spread all over the floor of room. 

He coughs, tries to breath. Then quickly locks the door before anyone sees him like this. He can’t explain this shit to anyone. In no world. No way.

 

 

Chanyeol repeats: “We won’t explain this to anyone.”

Jimin has just arrived to EXO dorm. Baekhyun, Kai, D.O., V, Jimin and Chanyeol. Now sitting in a living room without its 4th wall.

“Unless anything life threatening happens, we don’t talk about our powers to anyone. Are we clear on this?” said Chanyeol. Expecting an agreement but meeting with more of a confusion.

“I get the neccessity to hide this but still, don’t we need help?” asked D.O.

“I don’t see the reason why we need help, as we are not in a particular danger for now. But because of this thing getting out, we can get in troublesome situations. We are people spontaneously in front of millions. We can’t let something like this to leak, at least until we completely understand what the hell is going on, OK? “

“This is an emergency prevention strategy.” says V. “I agree with what Chanyeol hyung says. Please give me time to understand some things. Then we can find ways according to that.”

“What ways?” asks Kai. 

“Ways to use or, maybe if needed, not to use your powers.”

 

So six of them talked about the situation. 

 

They decided to seal it.

 

 

 

 

Rap Monster was in that concert. He meets EXO’s respectful leader. They have a nice chat with both having Sehun’s favorite: bubble tea. Now all EXO was drinking that because their maknae has introduced it to them. 

After a good chat, Rap Monster is now walking towards to backstage changing room at last to meet the EXO’s Kai before leaving, to wish him well, as he was a sensitive leader towards other boyband members’ health.

What a great time to secretly coming out from ocean, right?

Kai hears Rap Monster chatting with stylist noanas outside of the changing room. He quickly changes his soaked clothes to something more easy to wear, grey sweatpants and a simple white shirt as he quickly blow dries his white hair.

At first he pretends not to hear BTS’s leader’s knocking on door because he needs more time.

 

 

 

Two days ago, Rap Monster brings two bubble teas to Suga’s studio. 

Studio was warm and kinda dim lighted. Suga didn’t liked using highlightings because it hurts his eyes after working really long hours. 

Suga and his piano, currently lost in lots of note sheets. Green hair is a mess. His 3rd pair of earpods now sharing same fate as others, completely blend into studio’s mess. 

Suga looks with a confused glance at Rap Monster. Purple haired leader who was standing next to him without him knowing for solid four minutes. 

“Lets take a break and taste this bubble tea. EXO’s Sehun keeps sending me photos of this. Try this with me.” RM shoves bubble tea to Suga’s face to get a reaction. 

V and Jimin was acting kinda weird, disappearing and appearing, going to weird places and not telling anyone about it. They probably think nobody realized as Jungkook, J Hope and Jin was all over of the new shopping center opened down to their street. But as not a big surprise, Rap Monster realized their secret meetings. He also knew that these started right after their dinner at EXO’s dorm. 

Currently having nothing to do about it, Rap Monster just had to make Suga take some time off right now. “Come on take it.”

Suga’s soul battery was now kinda empty not because he was now in his 12th hour of work, not becase he had to milk every drop of emotion inside him to write relatable songs. No he does these all the time. Specificly because he just couldn’t figure out what to do as their 6th track for their Love Yourself album.

“Why don’t we use our Billboard Speech as 6th track?” Rap Monster recommends. Suga immediately feels good about this idea.

So he accepts it and as his biggest problem is solved now, they sit on crumbled small couch with his bandmate, his leader, his oldest friend. Drinking their new discovery bubble tea while rubbing their feet to heater placed down to couch.

Rap Monster knows about Suga. They formed BTS together. Knowing Suga, contains very simple steps. First he’s not full of life. He’s definetely not your sunshine idol type. He’s grumpy. He’s a good liar. He’s teasy. He’s kinda douchy. He’s messy. He’s a pain in ass sometimes. But undoubtedly he’s the best man to start a bussiness with. Or drink with, after J Hope.

 

Rules of BTS, Number 1: If Suga feels good about something, it turns out to be good.

 

Nobody thought No More Dream was a good song. They actually tried to sell it to other boybands. But Suga was against that. He said No More Dream can only be a hit with Rap Monster’s and Jungkook’s amazing rapping. That was how first bangtan style was born.

 

Rules of BTS, Number 2: If Suga randomly guesses something, it is true.

 

“HOW THE FUCK YOU KNOW ALL NUMBERS OF LOTTO CORRECTLY!?” Jin yelled with his distinctive accent filled with huge shock. Jimin and Jin, both looking at lotto numbers on TV screen, then looking at the scrambled numbers once Suga wrote on a napkin at a Chinese restaurant.

“Suga hyung, if we have had played this, we could’ve been billionaires right now.” Jimin rubbed his temple with anger. At side hitting Suga continuously. Of course he should hit Suga. They were going to play these numbers. But Suga told them not to play his numbers.  
Because Suga said no.  
Now they lost like billion dollars and Jin and Jimin was never going to be okay about this.

 

Rules of BTS, Number 3: If Suga feels something is not good, it’s never good.

 

He warned Rap Monster about Expensive Girl. No other explanation needed for this.

 

Rules of BTS, Number 4: Suga has an extraordinary 6th sense. Almost like a superpower. And only talked about this to Rap Monster. Not even Suga’s own family knows it. Rap Monster is secretly proud of it.

 

Suga knew BTS will be on top. The day he meet Rap Monster, he just felt it. That’s why he left his family, his loving mother.

Suga knew his numbers for lotto was gonna hit. %100. Rap Monster knew it too as he laughed at Suga when they were at that Chinese restaurant. Asked him if this was ethic. Suga got Rap Monster’s point and decided not to play but the crumbled numbers were already on Jin’s hands. 

Rap Monster knew his grumpy right arm was kinda psychic. But they couldn’t tell Jin, Jimin and others about it that easily right?

 

Suga slowly put his head on leader’s shoulders. He was about to fall asleep. Rap Monster was happy to see him finally getting a proper rest.

“6th track can be Billboard Speech. I have good feeling about that so don’t worry Mon.” Suga mumbled under his breath, rubbing his eyes. His voice was more like a deep whisper.  
“Is something bothering you other than 6th track?” Rap Monster asked silently. Slightly turning his head towards friend’s ear.

“Yeah kinda there is. You know when I wrote bad song, I kinda see my piano is on fire. This means that song is gonna suck, in my terms.” 

 

Hey burn it up like you’re gonna set everthing on fire  
Hey turn it up until the dawn is gone  
…  
Live however you want, it’s yours anyway  
Stop trying its okay to lose.  
-Fire

 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“Also you should visit a sick friend, I don’t know who but I felt you need to do this. Do you have a sick friend?” So this was today’s Suga Prophecy.

Rap Monster thinks about EXO’s Kai. Not that they were particularly close. He was the first one to pop his mind at that moment.

“Aaah I feel like we should rearrange Mic Drop rhythm. Maybe a mix? I don’t want to see my piano burning anymore.” Suga yawned.

“We are gonna solve this together as always so…” Rap Monster doesn’t need the necessity to finish his sentence. His friend was already long gone to sleep on his shoulder. 

 

It was raining outside. 

 

It’s a rainy night, the rain knocks on my window but it hits my heart.  
-Rain

 

Rap Monster closed the last dim light. He decided to sleep the evening off too.

 

It was peaceful and warm together.

 

 

 

 

Rap Monster knocks EXO changing room door like third time, hearing blowing hairdryer and thinking maybe he should come another time. But Suga said he should visit a sick friend. He feels weird but he knows that he should do as his psychic friend says so.

So he waits patiently until Kai opens door after he is completely dry.

“Do you want to drink something, Mon-hyung?” asks Kai, having nervousness in his voice because BTS’s leader was visiting him personally for the first time.

“No, thank you. I have drinked countless cups of bubble teas with Suho-hyung already. I just wanted to see you because I know you have been very sick lately. I am glad that you made it to concert. I told this Suho-hyung lots of times but I should tell you too, you guys never fail to amaze me when you are on stage.”

“Thank you. It’s very flattering to hear this from you Mon-hyung.”

“Please don’t call me hyung. Aren’t we in the same age?”

“Do we? Oh… You are always the mature one on stage so I never thought that we could be.” Kai blushed. Was this a fail? He hoped he looked cute not stupid. Rap Monster’s expression gave nothing away. 

“Political leader, huh?” Kai thought.

They talked about simple subjects. Like how the concert Schedule is or how the new album preparations are going. Both artists understanding each other in same tone.

Rap Monster was happy that he talked with Kai. He was glad that he was now okay. But he still thought he shouldn’t hold Kai too much after concert because latter may be needing a rest. He was preparing himself to go, then he saw some water pooling under one of closets.

 

It was weird.

 

And the fact that Suga said he should make this visit, makes him stay in alert for weird things.

 

“So I suppose you are fine now?” said Rap Monster. Secretly watching water as it pools in one side of room.

Kai bit his lip. He was not okay at all. Not because of illness. Because he was dying just ten minutes ago in an unknown ocean where nobody ever will be able to find his body.  
Kai was not okay. He hated to act like he was okay. 

He was not a guy with two sides. And he knew that Rap Monster was one of the smartest guys he has ever known so what was the point of acting like okay.

Not that he will explain all the superpower thing right away, he promised Chanyeol and others. He surely knows how to keep is mouth shut, as opposite of Baekhyun. But he also needs a mood breaker. Maybe words from a guy sitting in front of him who is clearly wiser than him, even thought they are in the same age.

“I saw a dream. I was in ocean, drowining. It was so painful. Almost like real.” started Kai. Rap Monster’s whole attention was now on every word he says.

 

“Sometimes I find myself in places I thought I could be. But when I am there, it can feel wrong.” Kai looks at Rap Monster with a face full of confusion and questions.

“Isn’t that how we all get in some places in life, isn’t it?” Rap Monster says. Finding it very cute that how Kai’s smile grows on his face when he hears this answer.

 

Rap Monster leaves Kai and walks out silently. Asks pool guy if anyone fell into pool today. Pool guy answers with a very sure ‘no.’

He also asks stylist noana’s if they heard anything weird. They looked at each other. “We heard very scary coughing noices, ran to backstage but nothing weird was happening.” One of them said.

Rap Monster knew people can have superpowers, Suga being greatest example. Maybe Kai is not any different than that, he thinks.

And V was acting really weird after having a dinner at EXO’s dorm three days ago.

 

Rap Mon licks his lollipop as he walks back to BigHit. Thinking again about what he has witnessed in last three days.

 

Rules of BTS 5: If there is something strange going on, you can be sure that Rap Monster is the first one to find out.


	3. Just A Friendly Basketball Game

J Hope clears his throat as he holds the mic, sitting on the court side table. “LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! ARE YOU READY FOR SOME GOOD BASKETBALL?”

He looks brighter than normal –which Jimin still can’t believe how this was even humanly possible when he thinks about J Hope- in his pastel blue suit, white sleeves and lots of yellow emojis on his tie. 

“Where does this energy come from?” sighs Jungkook while he is heating and streching his and Jimin’s body in the middle of their outdoor court. 

“I am the one that is his roommate and even I ask myself that everyday too. Who wakes up everyday with %100 and sleeps with the same %100?” Jimin starts pulling Jungkook’s arms slowly but with force. “Okay enough for arms now legs.”

Both Jimin and Jungkook are wearing red basketball jerseys with black stripes on them. Minutes later other three red jersey apporaches: V, Rap Monster and Suga. Jin is following them behind with his pastel pink shirt and his arms filled with energy drinks and water for both of the teams.

 

At the blue jersey side they have EXO. Sehun, Kai, D.O., leader Suho and basketball star Lay are all in their blue jerseys with white stripes. Coming behind them with his big camera and tourist hat Chanyeol, very informally dressed Xiumin with sunglasses and Chen in brown knee high shorts and slippers.

 

J Hope’s voice is not forgiving anyone: “ARE YOU READY FOR A DESTINED FIGHT? EXO’S MAKNAE LINE VS BTS’S MAKNAE LINE! HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN HERE AND TODAY PEOPLE!”

Both Jungkook and Rap Monster facepalms to their bandmate for embarrassing them in front of whole EXO. 

Leader of EXO, Suho approaches the other leader, putting his hand on his shoulder:  
“I get you brother.”

“Oh you have no idea.” Rap Monster still is not fully capable of looking directly at Suho’s face.

“Are you sure about that?” Suho elevates one of his eyebrows.

Seconds later another familiar voice echoes in whole court: “OOOH GOD MAKNAES FIGHTING I’M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HEATED UP RIGHT NOW AM I WRONG MC HOPE?”

 

Byun Baekhyun.

 

It’s always fucking Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol loses himself, laughing so hard but at the same time his tremling hands are trying to immortalize this very moment. Two very overgrown boys in the exact same pastel blue suits, white sleves and yellow emoji neckties, yelling as high as their throat allows them. 

Baekhyun makes a peace sign at Chanyeol’s camera with a big confidence. 

“Baekhyun is indeed a very cute and small boy.” Chanyeol just can’t help himself from thinking this.

 

But seconds later he wants to throw up because of what he has just thought about his almosthyung.

 

Very supportive for their maknaes. “That is praiseworthy”, Jimin thinks so. But he still can’t exactly hide his embarrassment for his hyung, J Hope.

Jin and Xiumin are referees of the game. (They are the eldest pair. Yeah I know, right?) Before the game starts they give both teams time to decide their strategy as they both discuss the game rules, time and score difference limit.

“We should use Kookie as power forward. As he is the fastest. And Monie hyung as center. As he is the tallest.” V recommends and looks at the leader for confirmation. Rap Monster shows his dissatisfaction with his face.

“What about the rebounds? Is Jungkookie capable of also running to them?” Jimin stated the obvious crack in Vs plan. Rap Monster shakes his head in agreement this time.

“If you have a strong shooting guard, rebounds are more critical than forcing a power forward for 2 points. I know I am the tallest but I am not very confident with my jumping.” says Rap Monster.

“Why are rebounds are the most critical?” asks V. The Mr. Undebatable & Undefeatable Shooting Guard (SG) Suga is about to answer but Rap Monster hushes him as he wants V to find the answer himself. At least V thinks this is the case. 

 

“Monie hyung wants me to use my head.” he thinks.

 

Silence falls upon BTS team. Rap Monster looks at V, like he is waiting for him to step up. But V weirdly doesn’t say anything. 

 

V always, ALWAYS fills the silences. But this time his mind is in somewhere else. V is still acting weird since he came from EXO dorm. Rap Monster confirms this in his head.  
Jimin sees it. How Rap Monster looks at V is the sign of something is out. Notes to himself: Warn V so he doesn’t space out suspiciously too much.

 

“So do we go with me as small forward, Jungkookie as power forward, Suga hyung as shooting guard, Monie hyung as point guard and V as center?” Jimin fills the silence quickly, maybe to cover up V’s endless silence or maybe just knowingly that they don’t have much time left for strategy.

“Are you okay with this, V?” asks Rap Monster, leaving V confused. Because he is the leader. Why he asks eveything to his maknae? “Erm… Yeah why not?” V mumbles under his breath.

V seriously feels something is wrong with his head. It is like one half of his head is calculating the game enthusiastically while the other half is travelling throught different galaxys.

“Aaah… It must be because lately we read too much about supernatural stuff with Jimin.” V thinks. 

“Don’t be so surprised, maknaes. We talked this with Suho and decided this is definetely a maknae vs maknae game. We won’t interfere with your decisions.” Rap Monster explains. Suga shakes his head in agreement.

“What if I want a little recommendation?” V says to his leader, looking at him with his big brown puppy eyes.

“Hmm… In my case, I think I shouldn’t be the PG. First reason I don’t want to control the maknae game. Second reason is that it is a possibility me being point guard meaning wasting my height.”

 

“When Rap Monster speaks everything really makes sense” V thinks. Then turns to other maknaes, Jungkook and Jimin.

“We all know if we want to win Suga hyung has to throw threes. So he’s undoubtedly SG. So, who is going to be point guard with him?”

Jimin and Jungkook looks at each other. Then they both smile as they just ended a telepathic discussion. And they point at V with their index fingers at same speed.

“A-a-are you sure about this?” says V, little shocked with the their sudden decision. He thought they would play rock-paper-scissors for the position.

“Of course. If one of maknae line suppose to be the lead, it should be you.” says Jimin hitting V’s arm, not so hard because he knows V is the relatively fragile one.

“I will be very busy running all around the court so I trust on you with PG, V hyung.” Jungkook says smiling.

 

We met each other beyond all time  
So now how we do? Can we make this fragile love work?  
-Crystal Snow

 

At the other side of court blue jersey’s are making their own strategy.

“We will build the game around Lay hyung.” says D.O. fixing his glasses. Now taking the lead from Suho because this is a maknae game.

“I can pretty much score in every position.” says Lay lazily, yawning. Kai still can’t believe how this depressive, lazy guitar hyung is the basketball genius of their band.

“I trust my threes.” Suho says proudly. Maknaes are now little bit relaxed with the comment because surely Lay is a better player but their leader Suho is also very reliable person. Lay could have mood ups and downs even during game. Chanyeol even thought about bringing his guitar to the court for the case of a sudden mood down of his hyung.

 

In the end decided positions were:

Point Guards: V vs D.O.  
Shooting Guards: Suga vs Suho  
Small Forwards: Jimin vs Kai  
Power Forwards: Jungkook vs Lay  
Centers: Rap Monster vs Sehun

 

Game is decided to be play in four quarters, all court.

J Hope: “SO IF THE PLAYERS ARE READY…”

Baekhyun: “THEY SHOULD BE READY. WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOREVER!” 

Jin brings ball in the middle. Jungkook and Sehun, the best jumpers of their teams, ready to catch it in air.

 

The instinct that can’t be hidden  
You know I’m gonna let out the beast, you can feel it too  
You know you wanna let out the beast  
The show time is starting.  
-Let out the beast

 

Jin throws the ball in air. All eyes are now on the ball. 

 

Except Jimin’s eyes. 

 

They are on Jungkook.

 

J Hope: “IT’S THE FREE THROW!”

Baekhyun: “THE GAME HAS STARTED!”

It doesn’t took too much for ball to start free fall. Jungkook jumps before Sehun.

But Sehun reaches ball faster.

Everyone becomes confused how this happened. 

 

But Jimin saw it coming.

 

Game starts with ball at EXO team.

“OOOOH FIRST TOUCH, SEHUNIE!” Baekhyun yells.

Sehun pushes the ball to meet Kai’s hands. Jimin’s markage was on Lay with Jungkook because they estimated that if first touch would be in EXO’s side, their first aim would be giving the ball to Lay.

Both Jimin and Jungkook are holding Lay back. Now Kai is free to go.

Kai takes the ball until the three point line but he is not able to form a position for three. Suga starts marking him, cutting his speed, preventing a possible two point.

 

In basketball, first score is always critical. Even if it is just a two, if you get the first score you take the control of first half of first quarter. That’s the 1/8 of the game, meaning a lot more than just a two point.

Suga successfully forces Kai to hold the ball. The steps starts to be counted. In the end Kai passes ball to D.O. 

J Hope: “D.O. IS LOOKING FOR LAY HYUNG BUT JIMIN AND JUNGKOOK HAVE BEEN MARKING HIM GOOD!” 

As he says this, Lay passes two maknae, leaving them dumbfounded behind.

 

“JUNGKOOK RETURN TO DEFENSE!” V yells in panic.

“We can’t give them the first score. It would be the worst.” V thinks as he runs after D.O.

Then something that can be count as another type of worst, happens. 

Lay gets the ball from D.O..

“HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RAP MON! WAKE UP!” yells Jin. He is the referee but still inside he is a BTS member.

“No worries! I gonna get this rebound.” Rap Monster yells Jin back.

Jimin: “THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE---“

Jungkook: “---A REBOUND!”

Lay dunks. It happens like in three seconds. Inevitably Jimin and Jungkook couldn’t make it in time.

Rap Monster holds his arms up to air as he is yelling ‘I had nothing to do!’. V shakes his head because he understands.

V has failed as a leader for now. It is time to think why. 

 

Even if you run up to it, it’s too high for you to reach  
The difference is pretty big, you can’t see it  
After shattering your delusions.  
-Cypher Part 4 / Suga’s Verse

 

So the thing is. Everybody thought that Jungkook can’t getting the free fall was just a misfortune. But Jimin saw something strange.

When Jungkook jumped earlier than Sehun and his upper body reached higher than Sehun, also his timing was clearly better than Sehun but still there was a problem. His right shoulder has been wobbling little bit. Nothing you can see if you don’t directly look at Jungkook. Jimin at first thought he saw it wrong, but when they were both marking Lay, his suspicions become more clear.

 

Lay escaped using Jungkook’s right side.

 

Jungkook’s strongest side is his right side, everybody knows that. He always flips his body clockwise in his breakdancing routine, giving his all weight on his right arm as a starting point, then slightly shifting his center of gravity to left. Also he always catches water bottles with his right hand which can imply he will play to his right side during an any ball game.

 

But Lay escaped using Jungkook’s right side. Even taking the risk of getting caught by Suga standing just three meters away.

 

After EXO took the control of first half and BTS started having real problems with scoring, Jimin approaches to V. V seems like he just lost his mind. Or thinking so hard. Only one of them can be true. 

“Tae you should change the strategy. I know we can’t stop Lay all the time and I also know this man to man defense hasn’t reached it’s limit yet but we weren’t able to score properly since the game has started.”

 

V knew Jimin was right. But instead of a brainstorm with him he was just looking at his oldest friend’s face blankly. 

 

Wow Jimin’s red straight hair is so cool. 

Look at the sweat falling from his red bangs to his eyebrows. 

Sun hits just the from right angle. He looks like an angel.

His lips are pretty pouty, thick. Want to kiss them someday. But Jimin can hit me so hard, I don’t want to get hurt. Look at his cheeks. Pink? HELOOKSMANLYHUH BUT ALSO SOOOO beautiful butmostly whitewithpores wideopenpureskinand-  
huh?  
HUH?!

Some part of his mind is also paralyzed for some reason. He just can’t understand why. He feels like he had two or more different brains, working in same head without having no idea about the other.

He is looking at Jimin’s face, suddenly his thoughts got completely erased.

 

Jimin is talking continuously, without knowing Tae’s brain just shot itself down: “Also Jungkook’s right leg is problematic. I don’t know what happened but he must be in pain. We shouldn’t make him run so much.”

 

Like a dummy doll, V is just smiling. 

 

Jungkook sees this scene from far away. “V hyung is smiling weirdly” he thinks. At the same time Jimin is going crazy. What was up with V? He was always weird but I-have-some-thoughts-in-my-head kind of weird. This time he looks different. 

 

He looks blank. Jimin is scared. 

 

But more shocked than scared when V actually started kissing him in the middle of the court.

 

In the matter of seconds V holds Jimin’s right hand, intervening his long and thin fingers with latter’s small ones, not getting a big reaction just with this. He brings their bodies closer as he steps forward slowly. Getting Jimin’s cologne mixed with little sweat smell, the blank smile on his face grows. As the killer move he holds Jimin’s chin with his right hand, only to pull the red head’s shocked face to his own face, his trembling lips on his own.

 

If I am ruining you right now, please forgive me  
Because you can’t live without me, because you know all of this  
I am taking over you.  
-Pied Piper

 

Chanyeol, Baekhyun and J Hope are getting their phone cameras up in an instant. 

While Jungkook’s heart aches.


	4. Anger or Embarrassement

In fact that wasn’t Jimin and V’s first kiss. It was the third. 

 

First one was that time when BTS ordered miso ramen for their dancing practice break and eating it from same plate made Jimin’s and V’s lips clash into a very oily kiss, for the records %100 accidentally.

 

That night in BTS chatroom:

[02:28]  
Taetae is now online.

[02:29]/  
Taetae: btw that was my first kiss, hyung.

[02:29]  
SUNsHINe_bOi is now online.

[02:29]/  
SUNsHINe_bOi:ooooowwww 

[02:29]/  
SUNsHINe_bOi:HOLY SHIIEEET

[02:30]/  
SUNsHINe_bOi:gotta wake jimin up hold on

[02:30]  
agustD now online.

[02:30]/  
agustD: sleep you fucktards.

[02:30]/  
SUNsHINe_bOi:language sir.

[02:30]/  
agustD: oh sorry hobi

[02:31]/  
agustD: sleep my dearest fuckers.

[02:31]/  
SUNsHINe_bOi: ~ almost

[02:32]/  
agustD: nobody gets me.

[02:32]  
expensiveGurl is now online.

[02:32]/  
expensiveGurl: sleep motherfuckers U EVEN TIME!???!?!??!!?

[02:33]/  
agustD: somebody gets me

[02:33]/  
expensiveGurl: wait who changed my chatroom name?

[02:34]  
agustD is now offline.

[02:34]/  
expensiveGurl: son of a bitch

[02:35]  
expensiveGurl changed his name to ‘RappinMasta’

[02:35]/  
SUNsHINe_bOi: guyz i woke jimin

[02:35]/  
SUNsHINe_bOi: Taehyung still here?

[02:35]/  
Taetae: yep

[02:35]/  
Taetae: im gaming with kookie im not sleepy

[02:35]  
Chimchim is now online.

[02:36]  
Chimchim is now offline.

[02:37]/  
RappinMasta: aaand he ran away

[02:37]/  
SUNsHINe_bOi: jimin’s face looked weird lol

[02:37]/  
Taetae: it’s okay guyz

[02:38]  
Taetae changed his name to ‘DestinedToSuffer95’

[02:38]  
DestinedToSuffer95 is now offline.

[02:39]/  
RappinMasta: are tae and jimin all right? Hobi? Jeon jk?

[02:39]/  
SUNsHINe_bOi: jimin left the room i dunnooo

[02:42]  
TopMCJJK is now online.

[02:42]/  
TopMCJJK: Tae stopped playing

[02:42]/  
TopMCJJK: Jmn fix this srsly we cant game cause of u

[02:42]/  
SUNsHINe_bOi: what a cute way of saying ‘I care about Taehyung’

[02:42]/  
TopMCJJK: ofc i care

[02:42]/  
TopMCJJK: he plays games wth me

[02:43]/  
TopMCJJK: jimin is here

[02:45]/  
TopMCJJK is now offline.

[02:46]/  
SUNsHINe_bOi: aaah I listen the rest tomorrow.

[02:46]/  
SUNsHINe_bOi: gn

[02:46]/  
SUNsHINe_bOi is now offline.

[03:02]/  
DestinedToSuffer95 is now online.

[03:02]/  
DestinedToSuffer95: we made up. np guyz we unkissed eachother now I can have my first kiss more properly. Gn~

[03:03]/  
DestinedToSuffer95 changed his name to ‘Taetae’

[03:03]/  
Taetae is now offline.

[06:48]/  
WorldWideHandasome is now online.

[06:49]/  
WorldWideHandasome: wow theres a lot of messages here

[06:51]/  
WorldWideHandasome: wtf UNKISSED mean?

[06:51]/  
WorldWideHandasome: srsly guys?

[06:51]/  
WorldWideHandasome is now offline.

BTS laughed this event off as they named V and Jimin’s talk: The After Kiss Talk.

 

Second kiss was just couple of days before the basketball game and had more emotion in it. At least for V’s side.

In BTS’s living room (it is much more smaller compared to EXO’s.) Jimin and V are very busy with their super powers investigation about EXO. It is that rainy day, same day of Suga and Rap Monster’s speech, maybe just couple of hours before that. Rain has just started and living room gets lesser and lesser light as dark clouds close up the Seoul sky.

Jimin and V are sitting right next to each other on their little soft brown couch which is in the middle of living room, right before the toy collection gardrobe of the elders and Jungkook’s dumbbells and barfix bars. You can find very weird combinations when to try to examine belongings of a house full of teenage boys. 

Jimin is reading the books they brought together from various libraries in three days, in a position where his all weight is on V. He lays down on younger ones’ back, his feet is in air while V is focused on computer screen. He is okay with carrying his hyung’s weight but he is also concerned about his back health, he can’t lie about that.

“So now we clearly know what EXO’s powers are and how they evolve in time. Their powers change and usually get stronger as the user gets used to them. Their EXO advertisements are all taken from an ancient story which coincidently SM is very fond of. ‘Red Force’ it is called.” says V as he is a scientist writing an essay to summarize all of his researches.

“Basically they are aliens from EXO planet to protect our planet. It can make sense when we think how much they do for charity. Aliens with supernatural powers also needs money to help this world huh. That very realistic and I really liked the idea.” laughs Jimin and gets down to couch to talk with V face to face.

“This is the world of money, Chim chim.” V brings his lips together to form a straight line.

“Hyung! I am your hyung for God’s sake.” Jimin suddenly bursts.

“Oh stop it Mr October.” says V. Mentioning that they are only months apart.

“Did Mr December say something?” Jimin just doesn’t buy that.

 

Same day, same moon, 24/7 every moment repeats  
My life is in between jobless twenty-somethings are afraid of tomorrow.  
-Tomorrow, Suga’s Verse

 

“I didn’t say anything but I’m going to say something now. Should we be concerned about EXO? Because as we look for their powers then we learn more about their past lives and how they died for this world over and over again.”

“Are you trying to say they are going to die for this planet in an early age again? Like how their past lives did?”

“I am just saying this is a high chance possibility.” V starts playing with his bangs.

“Well in those times people still fought with nature and its forces and there was nothing called as unions or country defenses. I am sure today’s EXO had actually no reason to come this world in 21th century.”

“Are you sure about that Chim? Wars, diseases, corruption of governments, theft from millions leaving them with poverty, hunger, injustice, mad men who eats children, the incredible wage gap even between people working for same the company. If some kind of extrasolar system group of superheroes ever needed in this world than this is the time for it.” V is proud of himself for forming that sentence without a single stutter. 

 

He should ask Suga if he can participate in the next Cypher maybe.

 

“What about child marriages , dying from influenza, meaningless wars, people living basically in caves only near watersides while they try to brainwash their children about how they should think exactly like them. And try to kill everyone who don’t believe what they believe. Old times were not brighter than today, Tae. At least you have the freedom to think now.”

“What makes you think that we are free with our thoughts?”

 

Jimin’s eyes get brighter. He speaks more spirited: “When I look at you I see it. You have the most independent mind I have ever seen.” 

“What a nice way to say ‘You are weird as hell’” says V without confidence in his words. 

Jimin laughs and hugs V from behind. V feels happy as he decides to take Jimin’s words as a compliment, warmth on his back helping it. But he slowly gets nervous feeling Jimin’s arms now wrapping him from behind. He tries to pull his mind on the computer before him. 

 

“I am trying to sum up all the important points now but there are lots of them... Look at this. This is how The Light Soul died in his 5th time on earth.”

Jimin fixes his glasses and leans forward to computer screen. His chin is now on V’s shoulder. He talks in a cute voice this time.

“Burned alive by locals because he used light arrows to kill big foot... huh?” Than with Jimin’s I-am-so-mad voice: “Didn’t he save your asses from the big foot what is wrong with these local people?”

 

“That is added to your side of your points Jimin hyung. Old generations are crazy. Before one or two EXO generations, people were hunting them as part of their witch hunt ritual. Oh and I also have another side of infos about ‘What EXO wants to know about themselves.’ Starting from basic questions like ‘Why they don’t know about their superpowers or home planets’ ‘What do their earth parents actually mean to them or are they aliens too.’ And other questions like that.”

“Oh I want to hear the answers.”

“We will talk to all of them, when the time comes Watson.”

“Why being so dramatic of all sudden? Just tell me!” Jimin pinches V’s arm.

“I am not being dramatic. We have dancing practices and vocal trainings all day long. When we finished them we have like… 3 hours before sleep right? Uh… That’s really depressing. Anyways we can go to ruins I mentioned you before about how EXO got united in their last life on earth and destroyed the asteroid before it hit the earth.”  
“It is weird that how all of this info is on the internet for all this time. And nobody actually thought of bringing these together.”

“Apparently we are the first maniacs of EXO powers. Fans are more likely to be interested in their looks and voices which I can relate until some point you know.”

“Let’s go to there, the ruins, now. At night we can discuss the questions. And decide what is bullshit and what can be true. You know that we can’t trust on every info we know right.”

“We got to bring them together. And decide which is true. Well that elimination can only be done by EXO themselves actually.”

“Aah we got lots of to talk with them.”

 

Rain hitting the window is the only noice in the room and Jimin and V are thinking really hard.

 

I worked all night, every day while you were playing in the club  
…  
OK, we are sick from our head to our toes.  
-Dope

 

“How about we plan a basketball game with them so after that we can talk with all EXO about this. Because you know, I think these are the times when they all start to find their own powers. In history it always happened in the same 6 months time interval.” V offers.

A basketball game to discuss info with EXO’s members.

And possibility to examine EXO’s powers on play.

It was the perfect opportunity. But had some risks.

“Chanyeol hyung said we should hide our findings but it wouldn’t be right to hide these from other EXO members who will find out their own powers soon or later.”   
“Are you still in touch with Chanyeol hyung?” Jimin asks.

“Yeah we talk like, every fifteen minutes. Sometimes in toilets. He also brings info to me. I don’t know why this all piled up on me but I feel an incredible hunger to take all the info right now.”

“You are our info monster, detective V. And Chanyeol hyung also knows this.”

“Well thank you my dear Watson.”

“Okay then it’s decided. Let’s play basketball with aliens and then talk to them about how they are going to die while trying to save this world.”

“But first the ruins.”

“Yeah we should go to ruins.”

 

“Chim chim... Do you think we have powers too?”

“I really doubt that. I think chances are as high as becoming an EXO member.”

“True on that. I don’t feel supernatural at all.”

 

They put their archive into a locked file on V’s laptop. V puts his computer a password for the first time since he moved in with BTS. He feels guilty because he had to do it. But he shouldn’t make people worried over their stupid investigation. Nothing life threatening is happening right now and Jimin is with him. 

Jimin is enough. Although sometimes he really tries hard not to notice how much he is in love with him. 

“Chim chim I couldn’t do none of this without you. Thank you.” He says casually. Pulling elders bangs. 

“No needed. I am glad that I can be help.”

“But hyung you never asked me why I was so into all of this. Like, ‘Why didn’t you leave all this work for EXO to take care and-”

“But you wouldn’t do that. Because you are V.” Jimin is looking at V like he is speaking about the easiest things with a toddler but V still doesn’t get what Jimin meant.

 

“Let me tell you something, V. When BTS debuted, I really loved everyone in this band. But you know that every person you meet needs to go through a warming session in your heart, right? I wanted to be loved by you guys. First loved by BTS. Then loved by army.”

Jimin takes computer from V’s hands and puts it away as he sits the couch side table, directly facing V. He has a facial expression as he is confessing something really important and isn’t even really sure of doing it. V thinks if he should stop him but he sees Jimin is working hard to let his emotions finally fall, he decides to just listen.

“So I worked really hard to understand what you guys want me to speak about, what you guys wanted me to be funny about or what makes you not bored about the things I shared with you. After I became roommates with J Hope, he confessed to me that he didn’t really liked me in first days because I didn’t acted like who I really was. He said that he knew that I acted all the time. It was a hard truth slapped on my face.”

Jimin starts to play with his fingers. This is what he does when he is not confident.

“But you should know that, I never acted around you, V. Because you were always interested in my everything. You wanted to know what I actually cared about and made me feel like I am cared. Even before the army, I was cared about you. That helped me to show my real personality to rest of BTS.” Jimin put his hands on V’s shoulders because he really needs to be listened right now. It didn’t actually mattered as V’s all attention is already on Jimin’s words. Catching them instantly as they fall from his pink lips. With his thin and light voice.

“Maybe showing my body in every possible ways in our early debut days was all for attention. Now I think about it, it was indeed very sad.”

V thinks he just can’t let this man get sad. He knows that things are not bad as their debut days but thinking about how Jimin can possibly still feels unconfident with himself drives him crazy. He wants to make him know that he is beautiful, funny, kind and loved person.

So V puts a peck on Jimin’s lips. One of the most easiest loving gesture. At that moment he doesn’t care if his secret feelings are coming out, he just wants Jimin to feel a little better. 

 

And Jimin’s nervous laughter.

It’s damn cute.

Then Jimin’s eyes change. They look to V as they are saying ‘you can continue.’

So.

V smiles and holds Jimin’s face between his hands, as he slowly closes the distance between them:

“I always knew you were talented and handsome hyung. I always say that you don’t need to be insecure. I really care about you so please don’t hurt yourself anymore.”  
Jimin’s eyes blurry from tears staring to fill. Jimin doesn’t mind the kiss (this time, more proper one) after all he just sees as a friendly loving gesture. V doesn’t make a correction for that, due to reasons.

“Thank you Tae. But you are spoiling me too much!” Jimin laughs sweetly and mixes V’s brown hair, patting his head.

 

And their third kiss is on court.

Apparently even when you try so hard to seal some feelings you just can’t stop your brainless self from outing your secrets. It is like you are a good employee all year then drunk you decide to make all the shit talk about your boss in company’s Christmas party.

V liked Jimin but he could live without mentioning it to anyone. Even without telling himself.

Not surprisingly Jimin is the one to push V away. He looks at V with his eyebrows furrowing, showing he feels very unpleasant. 

“What’s wrong with you? This is not V, I am talking right now.” Jimin says this time very concerned. 

Fortunately some part of V’s brain decides to take some part of work from his penis (you knew that the control was on it on the last act) and starts functioning. V directly gets himself in apologize mode.

“I am really sorry. I just didn’t know what I think or what I did Jimin...” Now we are using formal names, not nicknames. Nice one V.

“Oh calm down. I won’t mind it if you don’t. Please think seriously about this game okay? You know that I can cry if we lose this.”

“Yeah I know. Just leave it to me okay. I think my head is functioning pretty much fine now.”

“I kinda doubt that but whatever...” Jimin turns around and starts running to Suga. Then stops in middle. To say something.

 

“Tae.”

“Yes chim chim?”

“We will do the after kiss talk again, okay?”

“Okay. We will do it.”

 

Jimin doesn’t look at V. But V can see his ears are the same color with his hair now.

 

Anger or embarrassment. Only one of them can be true.

 

Your existence alone is a crime  
Was it a mistake made by an angel?   
-Illegal


	5. The Distance

Jungkook stares at the kiss. 

 

Not that he cares so much. He just wanted to see their lips apart as how he saw their lips meet. It is simple as that. He wonders how long it will take. No with a second thought, no. He doesn’t care. He just looks them with the same reason everybody is looking at them because two boys kissing is weird. Yeah definetely he must be finding this weird.

 

Yeah it had to be that.

 

I want to know if V loves Jimin.

 

No delete that. You are not thinking this JJK. Stop it. You don’t care about it.

 

I really want to know if Jimin loves V back.

 

Now what’s with that magazine reporter attitude now? Is this your new personality Jungkook? Seriously mentally slapping himself stop staring. STOP WONDERING.

 

“Is V, your best hyung, JungShook-san?” Sehun says teasingly.

 

Everyone is so shocked with the kiss and some of them still into the game; the only one to notice Jungkook’s mental breakdown is no other than the EXO’s youngest, Sehun. 

 

“What the hell is ‘best hyung’?” Jungkook questions. He once heard that Sehun was a strange guy similar to their V hyung, having weird questions and doing weirdest things in EXO.

“You know, like favorite hyung. When all band is your hyung, you love them all equally and they all try to take care of you but you always have that one hyung that your head most matches with. The one hyung that doesn’t act you like you’re just a maknae needs to be protected.”

 

Jungkook thinks hard. It is true, he loves all of his hyungs equally. But according to Sehun’s description, this ‘best hyung’ is not just about love, he thinks.

 

 

In the second year of BTS…

Jungkook is alone at dorm. 

He doesn’t know why he is alone at dorm.

He checks clock on his computer screen. 15:36. Maybe some of his hyungs might be on their dates, or maybe in the practice room or studio still but it was supposed to be an empty day. 

‘Hyungs usually don’t do empty day plans without me’ he thinks. So he doesn’t get why he’s in dorm alone.

He calls randomly one of his hyungs. Suga hyung’s phone number shows up. Phone rings but there’s no answer.

Next time he dials J Hope’s number himself. 

“The person you call can not be reached at the moment, please dial-“

Third time he calls V. (Yeah at those times he didn’t call V ‘hyung’ yet)

Phone rings 4 times and Jungkook feels like he won’t open too. But at 5th ring, V opens it.

“Ah Kookie~ how are ya?”

“Fine um. I am kinda alone in dorm right now and wondered where you guys all left when I was sleeping?”

V pauses for a moment. There are talking noises at background but their identities can’t be selected by Jungkook.

“Um... So I suppose you feel lonely without me, huh? Should I take you to a date tonight?”

“V. Stop it. I won’t date you.”

“Hyung! Call me ‘hyung’ please.” V yawns to phone.

“Why should I? You are only 1 years older than me.”

“Because you’re my only maknae and I want to hear this from someone.” V murmurs at the other side of line, making Jungkook kinda pissed.

“So do you know where others are?” Jungkook asks.

“Aaaah I have no idea~ Anyways I gotta go bye” V closes phone in a rush. Leaving Jungkook in lots of questions. Are they preparing a surprise party for me? He thinks. But no. His birthday is like 3 months later.

I really don’t get V sometimes. Seriously what’s wrong with him?

This time, as he supposes they are all together without Jungkook, he calls their manager hyung. Manager opens right away.

“Hello...”

“Hello Jungkook-ah! I was gonna call you guys right now.”

“Oh but I am actually alo-“

“I am so so sooo sorry about what happened to Suga.”

 

Jungkook’s mind goes blank.

 

“Wha-“

“If I heard the situation before I would come to hospital faster but now I am stuck in traffic. Please wish Suga betterness for me, okay Jungkook?”

“...”

“Jungkook?”

 

Jungkook says he will and closes phone. Just to call V right away. This time V opens at first ring.

“Kookie Im kinda busy right now. We are at an old friend union with Jimin right now and its kinda rude to talk to phone ok-“

“WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME?”

“What? I-i-i don’t lie to you. I am your hyung!”

“What happened to Suga and are you all with him right now?”

V pauses for a moment. And the background chatting voices are heard again. This time Jungkook is able to select Rap Monster’s and Jimin’s voices.

 

“Yeah we are all in hospital now. When you were sleeping Suga hyung passed out and we all brought him to hospital in a rush.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up!?” Jungkook feels awful.

“We didn’t want you to panic.”

“Why shouldn’t I be in panic?! Is Suga hyung okay?”

“Yeah doctors said he will be fine. He’s gonna get an appendectomy right now. We are sending him to surgery room. Everything is alright so don’t worry about it Kookie okay~?”

 

Jungkook sits on ground, his legs feel weak.

 

“Just why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you’re the youngest. We didn’t wanted you to panic.”

“Bullshit.”

“Kookie-ah liste-“

 

Jungkook closed phone on V’s face. 

 

Jungkook decides not to talk, eat, sleep with his hyungs from now on. He just wishes betterness to Suga and buys him flowers but that is all. He closes himself to his room and starts seeing hyungs only at practice times.

All the hyungs come to his door in different times and speak to him about how what they did was wrong and they should’ve woken him up in that kind of dare situation. J hope also apologized for not opening his phone because if he opened it he would %100 get something was wrong. Jungkook could take their apologies but they always finished their apology with this:

 

“We didn’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Or this:

 

“We wanted to protect you.”

 

Jungkook just couldn’t forgive this. He was only one years younger than V for the God’s sake. What was all these protection about?

 

One night, Jungkook’s door lock starts to make noises. Jungkook is a light sleeper so he wake up fast, trying to figure out from where voice fills his room. His door lock gives up and opens with a thick thud. Jungkook just watches in dark as V enters his bedroom silently.

“We need to talk face to face.”

“Stop it. I don’t want to. How am I supposed to know if you are lying to me or not?”

“Kookie-“

“Don’t call me that. We are not that close.”

 

When V loves someone, he hugs him.

 

When V is pissed at someone, he hugs him hard.

 

He jumps on Jungkook who was currently lying on his bed and hold him closer as his life is depended to it.

“Kookie~”

“GET OFF! YOU ARE HEAVY!”

“I am sorry. We are all sorry. Can you please stop this?”

In this kind of situations, for example when Jungkook’s older brother does this to him. Jungkook hits his brother with all of his strength. Jungkook just can’t bring himself to hit V as he knows he is stronger than V. So he tries to just push him off. After some good effort and wrestling (omg V why are you this clingy!) they are standing in the middle of the room and Jungkook opens the lights. Jungkook’s black t-shirt tears a little bit because of the all that wrestling and V is trying to put his shirt into his pants.

 

“Kookie~ I am soooo soooo soooorry. I am never going to lie to you okay? About anything. Even the things you call little. I am gonna tell you if I think you gain weight, I am gonna tell you if I think your music choices for the road sucks, I am going to tell you if I am planning to masturbate in our shared hotel room bathroom. I am going to tell you every single truth from now on! No more secrets! So please forgive me okay? I want to see you! I am missing you!”

V cleared his throat. “We all want to see you, we all are missing you.”

 

What a stupid speech, Jungkook thinks. Is this really what Jungkook wants for getting out of this room?

 

V is shocked when Jungkook approaches to him, slowly wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

Apparently this was what Jungkook wanted all along.

“This is going to be our secret deal okay? Just you and me. I am gonna tell you everything I hear from hyungs so you never will be outcasted!” V says his eyes meeting Jungkook’s. Jungkook’s hmms, as he buys this.

“I want to sleep in your room tonight. I am sleeping in my own room for days and I got pretty tired of it actually.” Jungkook says, probably meaning ‘I am bored playing Overwatch alone, so play with me.’

“You don’t even have to ask! I am your hyung, my room is your room!”

“Yes you are indeed my hyung.”

“Yeah- wait what? OMG THIS THE FIRST TIME YOU CALLED ME HYUNG!”

“Is it weird?”

“No-no-no I wanted that since we met.”

“For 1 year?” Jungkook’s black olive eyes opens so wide that V really wants to laugh at them so hard.

“Yeah for 1 year!”

V hugs Jungkook tightly from behind with excitement. Puts little kisses on the nape of his neck before realizing he wasn’t doing his usual touchy things to a regular person but to Jeon Jungkook.

 

BTS Rules Number 6: Jeon Jungkook doesn’t like being touchy. 

 

Jungkook stops with the kisses on his neck. Freezes, to be more accurate. V thinks he has gone too far. V curses himself mentally for making this mistake when he was so close to get Jungkook’s heart open to him. Slightly backs off. Jungkook lets him back off by slightly moving forward himself. 

“I-i-i am so sorry Jungkook.” Now we are back to using formal names again.

“It’s okay.”

 

So he also accepts what V did was wrong. But IT’S OK. There is definetely something and it is OK.

And there’s awkward silence.

V thoughts: Jungkook is killing me mentally right now. I am a dead hyung in his eyes. He will ignore me forever and look at me with disgust forever-

 

“Let’s sleep.” Jungkook says, one of his hand scratches his neck, fixes his black hair.

 

-and he wants me out of his room omg. I am hated so bad.

 

V feels like this until Jungkook comes to V’s bedroom with him. With his flagged pillow in his arms. V looks to him more surprised as he puts his pillow in his bed and doesn’t take it next morning. And the other day too. And the next day. It looks like Jungkook left his favorite pillow on V’s bed and doesn’t bother to take it anytime soon.

 

Jungkook visits V some nights. Mostly when he suddenly got homesick.

One of those nights, Jungkook’s back is turned against V and V’s back turned against Jungkook, as always. Even though they sleep on same bed there’s a distance that is never closed. It’s a respectful Hyung-maknae distance, V thinks.

Then V asks why he never takes his best pillow from his bed, out of blue.

Their distance is still there but Jungkook’s murmur can be heard by that distance without a problem.

“You wanted to be special for me. I am behaving like you are special to me.” There’s a pause. “Please don’t make fun of me. I know this was cheesy.”

V smiles as he looks at the other side of the room. “I never make fun with my only maknae’s feelings.”

 

“Liar.” Says Jungkook very quietly not sure if he wants V to hear it or not. He whispers little ‘liar’s as he closes ‘the distance’ and puts a kiss on nape of V’s neck. Same place V kissed. Then turns around to sleep again. The old position without saying anything.

 

V thinks maybe he just imagined it. It was that unbelievable.

 

 

“Yeah he might be my ‘best hyung’” says Jungkook but still with the nightmare look in the deep of his pupils. Sehun smiles but Jungkook can see very similar things in his eyes. Very similar feelings to his own now. His smiling eyes had pain in them.

“Did you know Luhan hyung?” says Sehun, looking far away.

“Yeah of course, he is a very talented singer and.” Jungkook feels bad for saying next part “a former EXO member.”

“He was my best hyung.” says Sehun. “It’s not like I didn’t like my other hyungs less than him but my love for him was in a different form.”

 

Jungkook feels relatable to other maknae. There were lots of things there was different about V. He loved all of his hyungs equally. But he couldn’t imagine himself randomly sleeping in Rap Monsters bed or in vacation when all members are supposed to take break from each other still continuing texting hours and hours meaninglessly with Suga or eating what Jin already chewed and left on his plate.

 

These were special for V and him.

 

“You wanted to be special for me so I am behaving you like you are special.”

 

But Jimin is more special than Jungkook for V.

 

And reality is a bitch.

 

“I felt awful when Luhan hyung pulled me after a concert, telling me that he was going to leave EXO and this was actually his last concert. I just couldn’t get a grip for anything for weeks, months. 

I cried for months. About why he left me. What did I do wrong? I thought we were meant to be at some point. But it hurt the most when I finally understand I was purely in love with him.”

 

Jungkook freezes with the four lettered word. ‘Love’ 

 

Should he question this in his heart?

 

When did V related things become directly related with his heart? After seeing that kiss he is afraid to know the answer.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I am not trying to say you are in love with him. But about the best hyung is... I need to tell you something. It is something I learned in a very hard way. And I don’t want you to feel the same pain I felt. This is just a maknae to maknae sharing okay?”

Jungkook hmms and locks his eyes on Sehun.

“Even though you can’t have him, you can still be beside him. When he leaves you, as long as you can still feel that he’s doing alright, you can be happy. Because that’s what caring is. And that’s why we love someone.

The only thing you can regret is if you don’t tell him how you feel before he leaves you.”

 

“What if he doesn’t leave me?” Jungkook says in a breath. He realizes that his brain completely ignores the possibility of V actually leaving him.

“He will leave you. One day, definetely. That’s the only thing you should be sure about.” Sehun says.

Chen runs to Sehun and Jungkook. “Hey Sehun! Stop it!”

“Oh that’s right, there’s a lot of people other than V, Jimin, Sehun and me. Silly me.” thinks Jungkook.

 

“... right, Jungkook-ah?” Chen looks at Jungkook. Jungkook smiles at him without knowing what Chen just said, just prays that he didn’t ask a question. Chen sighs.  
“Actually I came here because I am worried about you. Did Sehun say something to upset you?”

“No-no why did you think that?”

“Well... because you are crying?”

 

Jungkook now solved the mystery of wetness of his palms.

 

“I am so sorry about whatever Sehun said okay? He won’t do it again.” turns Sehun with an adult look on his face.  
Sehun turns to his hyung back and says “I would do it again if you turned the time back. “

“Aaah turning back time huh. What a great imagination you have there Sehun.” Chen’s laugh is very insincere.

In the end both Chen and Sehun apologized, bowed and left alone Jungkook.

 

Minutes later Jimin runs to Jungkook because he runs between all members of team in their break.

“Jungkookie we don’t want you to force yourself too much this time okay. I know that your right leg is problematic for you. Tae will think about things.”

“Wait, what leg? My right leg is perfectly fine.”

“Aren’t you in pain?”

“No not at all.” 

Jungkook can’t help but looking at Jimin’s lips. And how red they are because of V.

 

I really want to know if Jimin loves V back.

 

“I see.” says Jimin. Massages his temples, and pushes his red hair back as he thinks hard. 

“Sehun’s power is the Air Manipulation. Maybe he is aware, maybe he isn’t but he must be using his powers against Jungkook. This is not good. This might be dangerous for him.  
It was a naive idea that we could make a basketball match with supernaturals.” Jimin thinks.

“Okay I will think more and come to you later okay, Jungkook. Do your best okay! I really want to defeat EXO!” Jungkook knows how much Jimin hates losing when it is something sports related. 

“Yeah yeah I will hyung.” Jungkook smiles to his dear hyung.

“Oh you finally called me hyung! I am so happy.”

“Why shouldn’t I? I mean both you and V are my hyungs. I call him hyung all the time why shouldnt I?”

 

V is just my hyung. Maybe my best, but still that’s all.

Just... Just... What are you to me, V hyung?!

I am afraid of finding out too late.

 

“Did you tell other hyungs (to V hyung) that my right leg is bad?”

“Yeah, I did.”

 

But when you talked to V he just smiled and kissed you. Is this his reaction to me being hurt? If you thought Jungkook was broken, no he wasn’t but you can say he was going bad in progressive steps.

 

IS THIS HOW HE REACTS WHEN I AM HURT?!

 

Yeap. Now he is completely broken.

 

Jimin laughs without having no idea, and adds “But away, thanks for not mentioning the kiss. Those bastards are making fun of me every time when I go to them!”  
He yells the ‘those bastards’ part for Rap Monster, J hope, Suga and Jin to hear. Jungkook’s laugh to this is not sincere at all.

 

Second quarter of the game starts.


	6. According to Leader

Suga is amazing. Beyond all questions he is a God on court. He is scoring like crazy simply because he gets more ball than first quarter. So the second quarter is far away from how the first one was for BTS. Now they are slowly figuring out how EXO’s attacks work, they are stopping them more easily as the game continues, able to give Suga and the game’s black horse Jimin more balls.

 

No matter who tries to stop me, I will go on my way.  
You only live once! Let go! Let go! Let go!  
Even if I live for a day, I will have no regrets.  
Let’s jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!  
-Jump / V’s Verse

 

After some hard thinking, V decides to put Jungkook to center. You can say this is the best decision ever. Jungkook is fast and tall, can reach basically every ball and Jimin and Rap Monster (the forward duo) are more prone to make shoots now. Because they trust their center. Jungkook is doing very well against Sehun when they have their own battle under the loop.

“It’s nothing personal Sehun hyung.” says Jungkook to Sehun. He pulls his black hair back and looks at him with a piercing look. Sehun sees the remnant of anger in those pitch black eyes of youngest. Jungkook says it is not personal but inside he also admits that Sehun was the one who made him cry just minutes ago. Sehun thinks he didn’t do anything wrong, he even thinks he must have done that. 

But Jungkook wants to fight with everything he has so bad right now. Still, nothing personal.

 

Jimin spaces out sometimes, maybe an after effect of kiss. But they are going to unkiss with V again with their After Kiss Talk, so he thinks he shouldn’t worry about that too much. He quickly recovers and the spontaneous redness on his cheeks goes away quickly. He runs around the court, as the air hits on his face, neck, armpits and legs, his blood pressure goes down and he feels more relaxed. 

Jimin doesn’t mind anything as long as they win this match without somebody getting hurt.

“Jimin-ah keep going like this. You are a very brave power forward, I didn’t know that this was possible.” says Suga hitting Jimin’s back. 

“Oh thanks Suga hyung! Suuuga~ Yes please~ won’t you come and put it down on me~” he sings Sugar by Maroon 5, dancing happily at the same time. “Wow second quarter is about to end and we almost equalized the score. Wait, you are the one who is amazing why are you congratulating me?” Jimin hits Suga or at least he tries. Suga is a psychic so he simply walks to another side of Jimin where he knows Jimin won’t hit.

“Did you guys make a bet for this game?”

“Oh yeah we are going to dinner after this. Losing maknae line pays.”

“Aaah I really would like to see you pay, honey. But I am too good for losing.” Suga says in his cute lively teasing voice as wraps one of his arm around Jimin’s neck, laughs warmly and later hugs Jimin behind for a short time. Maybe couple of seconds. 

But Suga rarely laughs like that and he rarely hugs Jimin like that so Suga makes Jimin’s day. 

Jimin becomes extremely happy and energetic after that. Suga and Jimin’s red and green sweaty hairs blending with each other as they hit, hug and hold each other and the mild wind blows to mix all of their beautiful colors together. Their laughs are filling the whole court. Suga is making little skits for Jimin with Jimin’s responses are more likely being ‘gyaaa~’s and ‘chincha~’s. They are basically idiots having fun with each other. Hanging onto each other, looking like they are returning their dorm drunk as hell after a good drinking night.

Milestones of a good friendship.

“Wow I always knew you were ugly but you are extremely ugly when you smile.” Suga teases Jimin in between. Jimin doesn’t mind. Suga’s words don’t awake insecurities inside him, they just help him to accept them.

 

Let’s only walk on flower paths, I can’t say that.  
Let’s only see good things, I can’t say that.  
Only good things will happen now, it won’t hurt anymore,  
I can’t say those things, I can’t say those lies.  
…  
It is alright now count to 1, 2, 3 and forget. Erase all sad memories.  
Hold each other’s hands and smile.  
-2! 3! / Rap Monster’s and Jungkook’s Verses

 

D.O. just tells the team to have fun. He doesn’t care about paying for the dinner as long as everybody is safe. Sharing is caring, right? When they first heard about the basketball game plan from V, he immediately thought that it will be a challenge for their control over their powers. That’s why at first he didn’t feel that warm to this idea. He thought that as they just found out about their powers so a basketball game only means things going dangerously fast. But a story changed his point of view completely.

D.O. is in the studio, trying to record his own voice for their new single Universe. The thing he is doing is not something professional. There were still plenty of time to do the real records but EXO have recently changed their all recording studio equipment and dealing with new sound electronics and lighted buttons are fun for D.O.. He can be alone and try new things with his vocals. What a great Saturday night.

He warms up his voice, records them in process. Playing with the pitch, duration of notes and at first putting some auto tune on, because why not? Then immediately he changes his mind in his first listen because he likes his untouched voice more, he decides that. He tries Chanyeol’s rap verse in Monster, failing miserably. Then duplicates Sehun’s E-X-O, feeling proud in secret he just created a whole new EXO sign.

He sings, goes up to the highest and lowest notes and screams with all of his lung capacity; the room feels hotter and hotter so he takes his thin sweater off and opens his red shirt’s buttons almost until his belly. Because he already took off his black necktie, he just decides to wrap it around his head. This is not completely being D.O.’s usual tidy style, he thinks he can do this because what the hell, no one is going to ever see him like this.

Kai suddenly enters the recording room and bursts into laughter with the scene.

“I felt hot.”

“Oh really? puhaha~” Kai still can’t hold himself from losing himself with his iconic laugh.

“What are you doing here anyway? Aren’t you usually with your dogs in Saturday nights?” D.O. asks his friend, suspiciously wearing very thin and neon colored sports clothing.  
“What do you think I am doing here?” Kai asks with the voicing of asking a million dollar question in a TV show.

“How can I possibly know? But it looks like something more important than the dogs. And more fashion killer.” 

“I am practicing in dancing studio. It was a secret actually but I think I can tell you.”

Kai bows his head to be on the same height with D.O., to be face to face and slowly whispers him. “Teleporting.”

D.O. opens his dark chocolate eyes widely, the wrapped necktie around his head making his hair messy like he has two little ears on the top of his head and totally looks like a Chihuahua right now.

“Omg D.O. your reaction is so cute I can die.” Kai stars laughing again, holding his stomach because he has just reached the hurting level of laughing; what also he has been reaching is the limits of D.O.’s patience. 

“Practicing teleporting like… I didn’t know that you can use your ability that often. I couldn’t use my super strength since the day V and Jimin visited us.”

“It’s not like I want to use my ability often. It usually only brings trouble and happens itself as I breathe. Chanyeol hyung told me that V and he recently found out that we use our abilities with the correlation of a certain organ from our body.”

Kai takes a deep breath and holds it. He is able to teleport himself behind D.O. with this. 

“My teleporting ability is correlated with my lungs. Also I am a dancer and a singer who uses his lungs very often so you can say they are pretty much under stress in a daily basis. I think that’s why my powers start working in a spontaneous pattern in contrast to your power maybe.”

“That makes sense. This also explains why your powers awakened when you had flu. Spontaneously, you said. It is like maybe we are on the stage and you need to go up to a high note that pressures your lungs, there’s a high chance you will disappear suddenly, am I wrong?”

“That’s the point. I need to train my lungs so they don’t give up in those kind of stresses!”

“Still why you are dressed so funny?” 

“To get in the training mood. Deep breath~ and give it all~ Hu~ Ha~ Hu~ Ha~” Kai looks like the neon colored chicks sold in behind car sales.

 

“I wonder which organ my powers are related with. It must be something I don’t use that much.” D.O. questions.

“So it is your heart.”

D.O. hits Kai’s belly hard. 

“Okay okay of course I know it is not your heart. I mean, your heart must be feeling really stressed every time you see me dancing, am I wrong?”

Kai is in dangerous waters of humor and D.O. is killing him mentally for the tenth time since he entered the room.

“Stop it. I really want to know. Can’t I learn this from my past lives?”

“Nope. Every time we come down to earth our powers are same but the organs change all the time. You have to find out this with experience.”

D.O. furrows his eyebrows and starts thinking.

“How did you find out?”

“What? My lungs?”

“Yes.”

Kai remembers the ocean incident. That time he had to cough liters of water to teleport himself back.

He trusts D.O. so he tells the story without missing a single letter.

 

The words I want to say, but missed the chance  
I will confess but just listen, I will sing for you.  
-Sing For You/ Chen’s Verse

 

“Kai… I am so sorry about what happened. Did anyone know about this?”

“Chanyeol hyung, V and Jimin know.”

“Just… I am so shocked right now. I never thought one of us could be in this level of danger because of his power.”

“So I need to train. I need to control my lungs. To live a normal life. At first I thought that if we wait for couple of years we would find out how to use it soon or later. I didn’t take this supernatural thing seriously as my carrier as an idol was before anything else.”

“I know. You barely reacted when we found out our powers.”

“Singing is more important. Dancing is more important. It always has been. I have entered to all SM talent tests since I started middle school. Why should I give up on my dreams just because I have stupid super powers which doesn’t have anything to do with today’s world?”

D.O. nods in agreement.

That’s why D.O.’s idea about basketball game changes. They have no time to lose. Their lives are in danger and they need to find out how to control their powers. This game has the intention of it, D.O. sees it clearly now.

“So we are going to play for fun. Nobody should force himself because if you get hurt our new comeback practices become a disaster.” D.O. says to his blue jersey team. He receives a disappointed sigh from Sehun as he wants to play with all of his strength against Jeon Jungkook. D.O. doesn’t exactly know how he should explain to Sehun that they shouldn’t be too try hard with this game because how they can unknowingly kill BTS members in process.

So Kai listens his maknae leader and plays maybe with half of his efforts during the whole game. But it is okay, even losing is okay, if he doesn’t return to that icy ocean in the end of the day.

Suga and Lay, both being so talented but neutralizing each other; Rap Monster and Kai are not giving all of their efforts for their own reasons. The game goes in tie pretty much. Both EXO and BTS never giving up. Rap Monster’s marking, Suho’s energy, Suga’s threes, Lay’s dunks, Jungkook’s saves, Kai’s speed, V’s fakes, D.O.’s genius ball control, Sehun’s pure strength and Jimin’s attacks. Score is 62-68 when they enter the last quarter.

And Rap Monster is impressed. Like really impressed how V managed to control all the team even though he had no experience before about leading a team to success. He is glad that he gave the leadership the other. Now he is sure about something and-

 

He is relieved.

 

V stops. They can lose like this. He needs to think a new strategy for last quarter. About his teammates and other teams’ strong points and weak points.

Jimin is capable of breakthroughs in the time of pinch but he loses his temper very easily when the other team open up the score.

D.O. is a good calculator indeed, and clearly knows the limits of his own teammate’s talents. But he doesn’t really know about BTS. That is his weakness when he creates the gaming ground.  
Jungkook is an amazing stealer but can’t go long distances with the ball because he has a dribbling problem.

Sehun is the most powerful person on court physically. But he is slow. So he usually runs around loops. Doesn’t run after the ball.

Rap Monster is the player with the least amount of ball loses. That is an important safety when you change team from defense to attack position. But he is not good at shooting.  
Kai looked like a tiger when he first time entered the court but he plays very calmly and with too much limit on himself. He tries so hard not to teleport again, V thinks. He almost counts his breaths when he runs. 

It’s true that things are hard for us because we play against super naturals but it must be hard for them too, controlling their powers in a battle.

Suho can pretty much do anything but he gets tired very easily.

Suga is a good player with no significant weaknesses. He’s very good at threes.

 

He’s too good with threes.

That must be it.

V finally finds out where to take and where to put now.

 

“Kookie I am taking you from center.”

“Why? I thought I did well this time.” Jungkook looks confused. He finds it hard to keep an eye contact with V because of his angst filled emotions.

“No you are perfect. But listen up I thought of a good plan.” V gets dangerously close to Jungkook. He wraps his hands around Jungkook’s ear as he tells his new strategy for the last quarter. Jungkook feels awkward at first but more listens the plan more he is heated up for the game.

 

“Let’s do this V hyung!” Forget the Jimin’s kiss and forget the Sehun’s speech. Jungkook is shining with V now.

“HAI HAI! KOOKIE!” V yells with enthusiasm. 

They do one of their signature handshakes.

And the game is on!

 

I don’t know you and you don’t know me so please shut up.  
Don’t worry about me, I am better than you and will continue to be so  
I will show you, I promise you, WE ON.  
-We On/ Jungkook’s and V’s Verse


	7. Burning Up

“Suga has never missed a single three since the game started. Isn’t that incredible, Sir Invincible MC Baekhyun?”

“Yeah it really amazing Mr Undefeatable Dance King MC Hobi!” says Baekhyun, fixing his infamous MC Baekhyun sunglasses. The sun shining above them is too bright now, as the little clouds are going far away. “But I can say that my boys are doing as well eheheh.”

“BTS and EXO are pretty much in tie now. 75-74. Destiny of the game can change in the favor of the both side of scale. Still it was an amazing game to watch.”

“I don’t know for how much longer my heart can endure it! Are we sharing same emotions, Mr Undefeatable Rainbow Sunshine Boy Ultrasonic Dancing King MC Hobi!”

“Oh my haert is… oh… my… my haert iz…” says J Hope in a very broken English. “Yes indeed our hearts are one now Sir Invincible Crazy Playboy Smartass Shiny Lead Vocal MC Baekhyun!”

“YOUR NICKNAMES ARE FUCKING TOO LONG! STAPH IT!” referee Jin yells from distance.

“But anyway… The last quarter has started just two minutes ago and my heart is literally in my mouth right now.”

“We have seen 2 BTS and 1 EXO attacks in just two minutes! THAT’S CRAZY!” Baekhyun is now on the table.

“Oooh ball is in Jeon Jungkook! Jeon is for attack position! BALL IS NOW IN THE THREE LINE! IN THREE LINE!” J Hope is coiled with his own microphone’s cables but he doesn’t give a shit because BTS is attacking for the third time!

“DEFENSE! DEFENSE! DEFENSE!” Chanyeol, Xiumin and Chen’s cheers are heard.

“LAY STOPS JEON! JEON PASSES TO SUGA!” But Kai foresees this.

“IT’S A STEAL! KAI STEALS THE BALL!” Baekhyun yells, dropping the water bottle from his hands. He had no time to drink from that since the quarter started. And all EXO start running to other side of court in an incredible speed. “NOW COUNTER ATTACK FROM EXO!”

“COME ON BABY!” yells Chen from benches. 

Kai tries a three. It fails.

“REBOUND SEHUN!” all EXO yells. Sehun, Rap Monster and V jump for the same ball but Sehun is stronger overwhelmingly. 

“SEHUNIE GOT THE REBOUND.” Baekhyun is now breathless.

It would be easier to get rebounds if they had Jungkook under the loop.

“Rebounds are most critical when you decide to form a strategy based on a shooting guard.” Rap monster said before the game started. And V completes that sentence himself: “Because more shoots mean more rebounds.”

He made his strategy according to this in last two quarters, always putting their strongest jumper, Jungkook under the loop, but he realized something very late.

Suga was good with threes. He never missed one.

Suga was too good with threes.

Rap monster knew that Suga would never miss. Because you know, when you are %100 sure you will miss, you simply pass the ball. If you are %100 sure that it will score, you score. There is no need for a rebound protector for a psychic SG at the first place.

So you could say Rap Monster challenged V to solve this since the beginning. And when he saw how V slowly found out all the answers, he felt very proud of his maknae. At that moment V couldn’t possibly know why Suga had a %100 success rate with his shoots but he should do what he is aware of now.

“Chim chim, our shoots won’t be missed. So don’t worry and at the moment Suga shoots just return to base as quickly as possible.”

“Without seeing it score?”

“Even before it scores. You really need to be prepared for a counter. EXO will try to exchange our threes with twos to lessen the damage.”

We will score with Suga. And destroy their integrity with Jungkook. This will be the aspect that everyone will see.

But in fact, defense power of Jimin is the most critical point. Everything is going to be fine as long as we keep this as a secret.

 

“I think we all clearly understood what they are doing right now. So what’s the plan?” says Sehun turning to D.O. and Suho.

“When you shoot and receive a counter attack afterwards, the first ones to protect the loop are Point Guard and Shooting Guard himself.” Suho says. “They have an advantage because V is tall and can block immature counter balls.”

“We should make Lay hyung prepared for a counter in the middle. He should be ready because he is only one we can be sure of with passing V.” D.O. offers. 

“They still get three and we get two. Do you even math?” Sehun disagrees.

“So do you have a better idea?”

“We just need to mark Suga hyung.”

“Then they will just come with Jungkook! They planned this.” says Kai in panic. “Seriously we have the best center of game but their shooting guard is so good that it doesn’t make a single difference!” 

“Suga is the worst possible opponent we could’ve ever faced. Still this is a checkmate made by V.” Suho admits.

D.O. thinks. 

“There’s a way to get out of this deadlock.” he says calmly, his eyes are still fixed at some crack on ground. Blue jerseys look at him in silence as they all are waiting to hear what D.O. is going to say next.

 

“But Kai, you need to stop Jimin first.”

 

 

Lay looks at the bright sun. It is a sunny day and he is doing his favorite sport with his best friends. He should feel happy right? But he isn’t feeling happy.

Lay, the Healer of EXO, could literally heal every wound but his own soul wounds.

“Aaah I am destined to be unhappy.” he yawns. Chanyeol grabs his guitar and starts singing from benches: 

 

“The way you cry… The way you smile!  
I wonder how much they mean to me, Lay hyung! CHEER UP PLZ WE WANT TO WIN!”   
-Sing For You/ Chanyeol Version

 

Time out is over.

“KAI AND D.O. BOTH MARKING JIMIN RIGHT NOW?! WHY? HAVE THEY FINALLY GONE CRAZY BECAUSE OF SUN?” Baekhyun clearly doesn’t get the point.

“O.M.G. I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT THEY FIGURED OUT THIS QUICKLY!” J Hope hisses in disappointment.

Fuck. They found out. V curses internally.

Suga doubts that if he should continue to shoot or not. Because now they are completely vulnerable to counters. As his brain processes like this, suddenly he feels good about shooting. The fire around the loop goes away. 

His psychic self says to him it is somehow still okay to shoot.

So Suga shoots and EXO gets the ball. They make a counter and Lay dunks thrice, turning the ball all around the court complete three times with the help of Sehun.

“I knew my songs were good for your soul hyung!” Chanyeol smiles brightly. Lay winks at him and Chanyeol makes the gesture of ‘I always got your back bro.’

Don’t get it wrong. Suga still doesn’t doubt his psychic self. He believes that the rising score difference between teams is the sign of something good.

So Suga shoots once more, risking another series of counters they can face after this. But as the ball leaves Suga’s hands, something incredible happens.

Jungkook doesn’t wait even for the free fall and starts running directly at Sehun.

“I GUESS THIS WAS OUR FIGHT ALL ALONG, SEHUN!” he yells. Sehun smirks. 

“BEST MAKNAE WINS!” yells Sehun back and laughs.

“I seriously can’t believe my eyes right now. Did sun hit us bad, Invincible MC Baekhyun?”

“No, you are not hallucinating my dear Undefeatable MC Hobi! THIS IS INDEED A MAKNAE VS MAKNAE GAME!” Baekhyun is now jumping on the table.

“Just how long you think you can hold me like this?” Jimin teases D.O. and Kai.

“Just five minutes more. The score difference is 4 and they can’t close it without you. No matter how good Jungkook plays against Sehun.” D.O. explains to his opponent.

“Oh, but D.O. hyung, you don’t exactly know BTS members right? V once said that this was your biggest weakness.”

“I figured out you guys pretty much during the game. We are still going to win, Jimin.” 

“Oh really? But I don’t think you figured out me that much. Because you seem to not to notice my incredible hunger for victory.”

“For victory? We are not in a war Jimin.” Kai laughs.

“Oh I am always very serious when it comes to sports. Until the point I cry from my anger. You need to know that. Because the thing I can’t stand the most is---” Jimin says. Then he suddenly fakes D.O. and Kai, passes between them, now free from their markings.

“---THE IDEA OF LEAVING MY TEAM ALONE!” Jimin yells as runs to Jungkook in the speed of light.

“HOLY SHIT! JIMIN-AH I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I REALLY LOVE YOU!” J Hope destroys all sound system simultaneously with everyone’s ears.

“IS THIS BTS’S COUNTER?!” Baekhyun yells with panic and excitement at the same time.

 

Jimin is indeed the black horse of the game.

 

All the underdogs in the world  
A day may come when we lose  
But it is not today  
Today, we fight!  
-Not Today/ Rap Monster’s Verse

 

Suga’s shoot is a score, Sehun gets the rebound but Jungkook blocks his way the time his feet hit the ground. Not letting him more an inch.

The stress builds up in Sehun’s body and the most refrained thing happens.

A very powerful wind blows all over the court out of blue and everyone standing at that moment, even the Sehun himself falls down.

After the strong wind has gone, only one still standing is none other than Rap Monster. Even though he doesn’t really understands why.

“Sehun used his Air Manipulation! Was it on purpose?” Jimin whispers to V.

Then V looks at Sehun’s confused face. He fell down with everyone too.

“I don’t think he has an idea. He must have done this without thinking. Kookie pushed his limits too much.”

Chanyeol goes to referees and says something to them. Referees nod and game continues.

“SCORE DIFFERENCE IS 1 POINT! ONLY 4 MINUTES LEFT! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?” Baekhyun pulls the attention from the weird event just occurred. J Hope finds it suspicious that he doesn’t make a single comment about how everyone just kissed the ground.

 

Suho hits his back to ground with the whiplash effect of sudden strong wind. Rap Monster runs to him as he sees it. He offers his hand to other leader.

“How come you were the only one to be able to stand to that strong wind?” Suho asked as he looked curious.

Jin laughs and says:

“That maybe just our leader never bending to anything!” 

But immediately regrets saying this because his words could be understood as an insult to Suho. Luckily Suho is a man of patience and tolerance which Rap Monster really appreciates.

 

I know, I know, my hardship right now  
I know, I know, I will overcome  
…  
In the end, we reached the mirage and it became our reality  
The scary desert became the ocean with our blood, sweat and tears.  
-Sea/ J Hope’s and Suga’s Verses

 

V looks at confused Jungkook. Youngest is sitting on ground and looking at his fresh bleeding knee, he wonders if he feels too much pain. His train of thoughts start as he starts walking to Jungkook.

“I am never going to lie to you. I am never going to hide anything from you, so you won’t be out casted ever again!” V remembers saying to Jungkook. But for the last week the only thing he did was hiding biggest secrets from his only maknae. He feels guilty. Actually he felt guilty for it all week. 

His guilt deepens too much and becomes unbearable when he sees his precious brother getting hurt because of his secrets.

“Kookie are you okay? Let me look at your knee.” he bends down and sits before Jungkook. 

“It is okay hyung, it bleeds a little but doesn’t hurt that much.” Jungkook still can’t look at V’s face. Also his confident lead vocal voice is gone because of building embarrassment. Great.

‘So he cares about me when I am hurt.’ Jungkook can’t help but smile.

What’s with that thought? You are a disgusting man, Jeon Jungkook. This beautiful man before you clearly has feelings for your dear beautiful hyung Jimin. So it is the worst possible time for you to start investigating your deep feelings for them. Just imagine that Jimin and V are getting married next week and you are going to go for suit shopping with them after this game. 

This should be the level of hope you should have about having V’s heart beating for you. Zero below, minus.

But it still hurts when you think like that. Unbearably hurts. 

“Kookie.”

“Yes, V hyung.”

“Do you have doubts about me?”

“What?”

“Like, do you think I hide something from you?”

 

I think you are in love with Jimin and not telling me about it.

 

“Yes, I do.”

“I am so sorry. But yeah, I am hiding something from you.” V blurts out, still examining Jungkook’s injury in process.

Wait. Of course Jungkook wants V to be honest with him as always. But his heart isn’t ready for this. This is just too early. 

Don’t tell me the truth this time, V hyung. Please.

Jungkook is really shocked that this day actually came. The day that he wants V to lie to him.

“Listen up. About what happened---”

‘You kissed Jimin.’ Jungkook understands.  
‘Sehun used his powers.’ V means.

Suddenly Chanyeol rushes to them and closes V’s mouth with his big hand. Pulls him away from Jungkook as he drags V to other side of court.

“HEY CHANYEOL HYUNG MY ASS WILL HURT IF YOU DO THIS!” V yells, leaving a JungSHOOK behind.

 

They are behind the benches now. Chanyeol steps up and forces V to back off, now V’s back pressed on wall. Trapped under Chanyeol’s presence, V feels like he can’t move a single inch.

V knows Chanyeol has two sides. One side that he shows %99 of times: Very energetic, smart, teasy, funny, little egoist and emotional.

And the second side of him: Filled with determination, blind ambition and fire of Phoenix.

V is faced by second side of Chanyeol now.

 

Your Majesty, now answer me: Why people have changed?  
Has there even been a beautiful time before?  
-MAMA/ Baekhyun’s Verse

 

“You are not going to talk about this to him.”

“I don’t think it will be a problem. Jungkook never gives my secrets away. He is one of the most reliable persons I know.”

“All BTS members are like that for you.”

V opens his mouth to disagree. Then slowly closes because Chanyeol is right.

Damn BTS members are too reliable! He curses mentally.

“V, I am going to be very, very clear with this. You know that I want to protect EXO members with all I have. If you ever tell anything to Jungkook, the hell if you ever EVEN TRY THAT---“

“Chanyeol hyung you don’t understand Jungkook is---“

“I burn Jungkook alive.” the second Chanyeol says.

The blood in V’s vessels freezes.

Suddenly Boy Meets Evil’s intro starts playing inside V’s head. Echoing in his skull. He wonders if Chanyeol can hear it too.

V admits that his brain is not working properly right now. So he decides to think in small solid steps:  
1-Chanyeol has supernatural powers.  
2-Jungkook and he don’t have supernatural powers.  
3-Chanyeol is able to kill them.

V realizes that maybe he put Jimin and himself in an incredibly dangerous situation. Why did he do that again? Curiosity? Jimin said he did it simply because ‘he is V’.

Chanyeol holds V’s wrist. More accurately, his silver bracelet.

 

 

“A fan group gifted me and Jungkook matching silver bracelets.” V said to J Hope during a fan sign. J Hope was busy with a fan so gave a quick answer. “Oh, it is a nice thought.”

“But these are obvious couple bracelets…” V sighed. “I know Taekook is a popular ship but still… They should be more realistic. There is no way Jungkook accepts wearing couple bracelets with me.”

“Why wouldn’t he? Did you ask him?” J Hope is still not exactly giving his attention to V’s crisis.

“I don’t want to disappoint my fans!” V cries in his alien language and goes to Jungkook’s side of table.

“Kookie-ah… Do you want to wear this bracelets with me?”

Jungkook looks at bracelets. “Aren’t these for… you know. Couples?”

“Yeah I figured.” V says in a monotone voice.

“I don’t want to.” Jungkook is very clear.

“Yeah I figured that too. But still the fans gifted these to us so please wear them for a while okay? Don’t make them upset.”

Jungkook and V wore the silver couple bracelets only for the fan sign. Jungkook never wore his bracelet again, maybe even lost it. V continued to wear it just because he liked silver accessories. 

 

 

Chanyeol holds the bracelet on V’s wrist. Heats it up to the point it melts on V’s skin in just one seconds. V curses in the pain. With the burnt wound on his wrist now V understands the degree of danger he is in. They are against freaking super naturals. 

We didn’t want you to get hurt.

This is the sentence Jungkook hated the most but this is what V has to do now.

 

My breath is getting shorter.  
I close my eyes every night from twisted reality.  
The music box of tragedy echoes.  
-Boy Meets Evil / J Hope’s Verse

 

Game ends with BTS’s counter attack and win. With last two shots from Suga and Jimin, equaling five points. 

It is a sunny day but the heat it gives is scary.

 

I am sorry Kookie-ah. But I think I need to be a regular hyung just for this time.


	8. EXO's Dirty Game

“I thought you were going to take us to a restaurant.” Jin says while washing vegs. D.O. opens his eyes widely to Jin’s expectation. “Are you serious? Three of us paying for sixteen young men’s meal? Isn’t that a little bit cruel?”

Jin and D.O. are now at EXO’s garden. It is a warm summer night, there are no clouds, stars are shining and while boys are taking turns to shower; two cooks are preparing meats and grills for dinner.

“It is very peaceful.”

“Yes, it is.”

If there is something common with Jin and D.O., it is that they surely know how to stay silent and enjoy the moment when the time comes. D.O., being an introvert in nature, finds his own peace in solitude. In the other hand, Jin is a flexible, easy going person; can easily blend with everyone he is with. 

 

In the middle of a beautiful night  
I will confess to you, with the moon as our light  
All of these things tell me ‘If I have just one day, it is possible’  
-Just One Day/ J Hope’s Verse

 

“I am starting to put meats on grill. If they can’t make it in time, it is their loss.” D.O. says biting his lips as he can’t hold himself back from the red meat’s beauty anymore.

Boys fill the garden with the delicious voices of kilograms of meat grilling and their smell conquering the whole dorm. Suga and Chanyeol make a playlist and the sixteen hungry boys enjoy their outdoor barbeque with amazing music, delicious meat, good drinks and lots of laugh.

Not being a problem can be spotted by someone from outside, V actually feels very uncomfortable with this dinner as whole. Not to mention his spontaneous black outs in his brain occurring again, (seriously what is wrong with my head, should I go to a doctor?) he also feels unsafe next to nine aliens who are not able to control their own powers yet and with one of them actually threatened him.

The worst thing is, the whole basketball game and the dinner bet were his ideas and now he can’t possibly back off. At the end of dinner, Jimin and V will offer to stay at EXO’s dorm tonight and they are going to talk about the Red Force, evaluate things face to face.

It is going to be a really, really long night.

 

“Let’s play a game together!” J Hope offers.

“Oh should we play that?” Xiumin turns to Chen. Chen immediately understands what he meant. “Why not? It would be super fun with BTS.”

“Play what?” Jin asks, interested.

“We actually don’t have name for that but it is an EXO original game. And it is kinda… dirty.” Chen grins to his guests. Both Jin and J Hope are confused but admit their curiosity.

“It is too dirty. Stop playing that game with our guests. I don’t want BTS to be disgusted by us.” Suho speaks his mouth full ironically. Xiumin rolls his eyes.

“Our leader everyone…” says Chen. Not believing it although he has just said it himself. 

 

It was a sensitive subject since Kris left EXO, the goddamn question asked in every interview: 

“Is Suho EXO-M’s leader too, now?”

‘I don’t fucking know, how can I fucking know?’ Chen simply wants to say journalists this. But he has a respect for people who work hard at their profession day and night, like journalists right in front of him, so he just smiles and says “SM will make an official statement about that soon.”

See, he is not an asshole. He just hates karma sometimes.

EXO’s Rules, Number 1: Leadership is a sensitive subject for EXO-M.

EXO’s Rules, Number 2: Chen is not an asshole even though he looks like one.

 

 

“What dirty plaaay—“ Jimin comes and wraps his arm around Jin’s waist, hardly able to stand.

“Are you wasted already?” 

“Noo--- I am perfectly fine. We just… kinda made a shot competition behind the tree.” Jimin answers Jin’s question sloppily. Just after that, drunk as hell Kai and Baekhyun join them too.

“I won Jimin-ah! Kai couldn’t--- ehehe… Kai couldn’t take the last shot.” 

“You finished the bottle you drunktard!” Kai tries to hit Baekhyun but not able to because who he is kidding, he is hardly able to keep his eyes open right now.

“I AM THE KING OF THE DRUNKTARDS! WO HOO!” Baekhyun exclaims. “Oh… This is my part! Open up!” 

I prayed for this moment with closed eyes  
I will embrace you, my lover’s heart, slowly  
Today is the only chance, I will take the first step  
-Baby/ Baekhyun’s Verse

“BABY BABY BABYYY-“Jimin and Kai joins Baekhyun in chorus part.

 

After some drunk explanation and convincing time, they miraculously decide to agree with drunktards and play the EXO’s traditional dirty guessing game. Sixteen boys sit as a circle in the middle of garden.

“I gotta warn you guys about how much SHINee and BigBang hated this game.” Suho says because everyone should know that he is against this. He also secretly wants to label everywhere with the stickers of ‘THIS IS NOT SUHO’S IDEA’.

“Legends say… That Seungri left BigBang because of this game…” says Sehun, holding a flashlight under his face with the intention of being scary. Lay takes the flashlight and throws it to bushes.

“Your perspectives of EXO and yourselves are going to be ruined by this game. Please be ready.” Chen chuckles like he enjoys the idea of getting ruined. Jin finds him weird.

“Oooooooh I already know you guys are horny bastards! Come to me with something I dooooon’t know OK?” Jimin laughs and Baekhyun and Kai hit him from sides.

“Tell me tell me tell me something I don’t know. Something I don’t knooow-“ Jungkook sings. Jungkook is wearing a weird cowboy hat that Chanyeol gave him earlier the evening because Jungkook could have get sick if he has gone to garden with his wet hair.

‘Chanyeol is too thoughtful about Jungkook for a person who threatened to kill him hours ago.’ V thinks.

“Our Jeon Jungkook is a Selena Gomez fanboy!” Suga yells uncharacteristically as he is slowly getting drunker. Suga is also wearing a Hawaiian styled hat, again one Chanyeol gave away from his big hat collection.

“Suga hyung are you okay? Your speech is slurry.” J Hope laughs as he checks his hyung. Of course knowing Suga is drunk as hell. He just enjoys stating the obvious sometimes.

J Hope drank the exact same amount with Suga but clearly the effects are totally different. While J Hope still being wide awake, Suga is like-

“I AM FINE WHY SHOULDN’T I BE FINEEeeeEEE---?” he hiccups. He rubs his now alcohol reddened cheeks to J Hope’s arm. J Hope thinks he shouldn’t have fun with this. He shouldn’t use this. He should be a good little brother.

But he still takes couple of videos Suga crawling on and sniffing his body like a cat. For memory collecting purposes only!

 

There are seven red silk bandages in the middle. BTS members are looking confused at them. 

“Okay I am going to explain the game…” Chanyeol takes one of the bandages from middle and it is obvious that he is very excited. He fixes his enormous red party hat. His blue hair making a beautiful contrast with his hat’s color.

EXO’s Rules, Number 3: Chanyeol is a hat freak and everybody loves his hats.

“You are seven people, so there are seven bandages. This is as easy as that.” He starts giving bandages to BTS members as he continues: “The game is mostly about how much you know about our relationships, *coughs* sexual preferences and the fun part, how dirty your mind works.” Then Chanyeol stops explaining for a moment to turn Jungkook “Wait you are of age, right?”

“Yes I am.”

“Oh thank god.” People laugh at Chanyeol’s little panic attack.

 

Chanyeol can burn Jungkook up if he feels the need of doing it. But he wishes that he never have to do that because he is fond of the youngest very much actually. He hides the burning option to a really life threatening situation of EXO.

EXO’s Rules, Number 4: Chanyeol is not a murderer and doesn’t plan to be one anytime soon.

The threat was mostly about convincing V to keep their secret. Chanyeol thinks Jungkook is most important person for V, so he basically uses this against him.

To be clearer, Chanyeol thinks V is in love with Jungkook.

 

“So you know that we are nine people. If you think about us in two people combinations, for example: Suho and Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Chen, Kai and Xiumin; you can create 36 different duos. I am going to give you an info. Of all these 36 combinations, let’s just call them ‘couple’s; five of them are canon.”

BTS still have confused looks on their faces. Chanyeol’s next words clears up most of the situation.

“Five couple, actually had sex with each other in EXO.”

V bursts the soda he has been drinking when other BTS members enter the total SHOOK MODE.

“Ahahah their first reaction is always priceless!” Chen bursts into laughter and lays down to Baekhyun’s lap. 

“Don’t be surprised. It is true. We become a band in a very young age of us and lot of us still wasn’t entirely sure about their sexuality so some test drives occurred I can say. Simply we want you to find the couples. But the originality of the game is the punishment system to wrong matches.”

“God this is hard.” J Hope complains but his smile only grows bigger in time. Suga’s head is still on J Hope’s shoulder and his eyelids start going down slowly. Rap Monster whispers Suga’s ear:

“You sure you want to play?”

“I am going to try my best with not cheat with my powers. It is the best that I am drunk as hell.” Suga murmurs to Rap Monster.

 

“What punishment?” asks Jungkook looking very pure as they are playing not a who-got-laid-with-who game but monopoly.

“Kiss or Hit. Loser will use his bandage to close his eyes and receive a kiss from one of the members of EXO. What he has to do is guess the kisser. If he gets that wrong too, he will be slapped hard by the all the winners of the tour.”

“OOOOoooh I like slaps!” drunk Jimin shoves his small hands to Rap Monster’s face.

“There’s no way I can recognize a person’s lips in a peck.” Jin complains.

“Kisses are at least 15 seconds long and on lips.” Xiumin points out for Jin.

“But I gotta warn you. These guys are good at faking stuff.” says Chanyeol, directly looking at Baekhyun and the one currently lying on his lap, Chen.

“I am never fake with my intentions Yeolie what are you talking about?” Chen rubs Baekhyun’s inner thigh.

“For example I can %100 say that these two are not canon.” Xiumin sabotages Chen’s hardwork.

“How can you be so suuure!” Baekhyun drunk talks. Chen pinches his cheeks.

“LET’S PLAY LET’S PLAY!” Jimin yells. “I have the eyes of Eros. You guys should be ready for the best gamer in the history of this game!” No matter how confident the statement this is, it is still a drunk talk.

 

So the game begins.

Matches of first tour are:  
‘Suho and Chanyeol’   
‘Kai and Sehun’  
‘Sehun and Suho’  
And surprisingly 4 ‘Baekhyun and Chen’s

“I am very satisfied with my answer.” says Jin. “Sehun and Suho are roommates, it must have been between them.”

“You and I are roommates too, has anything even near to that ever happened between us?” says Suga, with the intention of destroying Jin’s reasoning.

“There could’ve been something between us if you didn’t put that big stupid wardrobe between our beds!” Jin’s point makes Suga laugh his ass off.

“Only one match is true. Seriously this is disappointing I expected much better from you guys.” says Chanyeol. 

“So our BaekChens are…” V smiles nervously with his boxy grin.

“We have never had sex with each other. We faked you guys hard.” Baekhyun and Chen high five then Chen slowly leaves Baekhyun’s lap.

“SO MY GUESS IS INDEED RIGHT!” Jimin yells, very confident with his ‘Sehun and Kai’ ship.

Chanyeol smiles and checks out Suho with a very sexually aroused look, giving away the right answer.

“HOLY SHIT WAS I RIGHT?” Jungkook exclaims with happiness. “I thought I was wrong because nobody had the same answer with me! Eheheh!” Jungkook plays this dirty game with the innocence of a kindergartener. Somebody please stop this madness.

“Seriously, SUHO AND CHANYEOL? I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE IN BAD TERMS.” J Hope hoots, not being able to hide his frustration. 

“I always see those two bickering on TV.” Jin supports J Hope.

“I don’t know how it happened too.” Suho blurts out. “I guess I have thing for long hands.”

“Yeah I know that fetish of yours very well, hyung” Chanyeol teases his old lover, lowering his voice. Only receiving a sigh from the older.

So the kissing time…

V closes his eyes and seconds later Kai’s face is very close to his. Kai holds V’s chin and brings their lips together. He doesn’t do adventurous things for the next 15 seconds.

“I am guessing that he is one of the cool ones. D.O. hyung maybe?”

Jungkook slaps V hard.

And it feels good.

 

After we broke up, you look better, pretty woman.  
Annoyingly, you still look good, pretty woman.  
-Like/ Jungkook’s Verse

 

“I FUCKING LOVE THIS GAME!” Jungkook mentally screams and dances as he sits his place.

Rap Monster gets a sloppy kiss from Lay, guessing it right because he has the most cracked lips in EXO right now. Yes, Rap Monster examined their lips as being a reasonable man himself.

 

BTS getting constantly kisses and slaps… As the game continues BTS is able to find three other canon couples: Baekhyun and Sehun, Chen and Xiumin, Suho and Kai. It takes them four tours to find them. All of their cheeks are red and burning from extreme pain because…

BTS’s Rules, Number 8: The winner never pulls himself back in a game of BTS.

“Okay guys we are almost there!” Rap Monster tells his team, one of his hand slowly caressing his hurt cheeks.

“Only one couple left. Who can they be?” Jungkook thinks hard.

“Please don’t slap hard anymore, I am begging you.” Jin is rolling on the ground.

“At a moment there are warm lips on my lips, I am going to dreamy lands with rainbows and the within a second I get slapped out of my dream.” Suga is seriously enough with this shit.

“I NEED TO KNOW ALL OF YOUR DIRTY SECRETS.” Jimin yells. “We gotta learn the last couple or I can’t sleep tonight.”

“I have never expected Chen hyung would let Xiumin hyung fuck him. IN A BACKSEAT OF A RENTED CAR.” J Hope looks blankly to grass, forming his hands in different positions to help him imagine that bizarre event. Slowly his eyes getting bigger with the coming realization. 

They play the game one tour more. None of them is able to find the last couple. 

Chanyeol kisses Jungkook hard. Almost completely discover all the insides of youngest’s mouth. Jungkook have been kissed before. By both men and women. He doesn’t care about the gender as long as the electricity is there but he usually prefers to be the dominant side. Still Chanyeol is dominant as hell right now and somehow making things perfect so…

Who is he to complain?

*cough* *cough* “The time is up.” Chanyeol gets up from top of Jungkook, smiling and untangling their limbs. Jungkook slowly takes his hand from Chanyeol’s sugar blue hair and Chanyeol lets Jungkook’s biceps go.

I guess we did a little more than just kissing, Jungkook thinks like he remembers the kiss from a blurry dream. He recalls the warm feeling all over his body and the redness of silk bandage. Then gets a slap from Sehun again because he couldn’t guess the kisser right.

Chanyeol smirks at V, clearly meaning something, as he goes to his place. 

‘I think this will make you a little jealous’ Chanyeol means.

‘I will rape Jungkook until he can’t feel his legs anymore then burn him alive and throw the burnt body to a construction site for big heavy vehicles to splash his burnt organs all over the place’ V understands.

 

‘I need to protect Kookie from that man’ is what awakens inside V.

 

Hold me tight before I kiss you, before my heart lets you go  
Say what you want, say what you want  
What is it that you really want?  
-Boy In Luv/ Chorus Part

 

Suga gives up on kissing back when he feels how foreign pair of lips just sweeps over his shyly. ‘His desire is just not enough.’ Suga thinks. When the kiss is over, foreign lips whisper secrets only for Suga to hear:

“I would be the happiest man if your guess was actually true.”

Suga’s guess was D.O. and Kai.

I am blinded by you, who shines so all the other light becomes colorless---

Suga guesses the kisser as Kai. Receives a slap from Sehun.

\---You are a strong flashlight.  
-Heart Attack/ D.O.’s Verse

 

And none of them is able to guess the kisser. They all receive slaps.

“AAaaah you got to be kidding with me!” Rap Monster yells holding his cheeks.

“WHAT ARE YOU FEEDING THIS CHILD WITH?” Jin’s suffering is only increased, he is currently mentally cursing Sehun’s overwhelming strength.

“Wait I think I am gonna throw up…” Jimin holds his mouth as he stands up. He kicks V’s back. “You. Come with me.”

V runs after Jimin and they enter the bathroom together. V prepares himself to keep Jimin’s bangs away from his face but Jimin just turns around and locks the door behind him.

Wait what?

“Chim chim I don’t think they can hear your voices from garden.”

“I am counting on that too. But not because I am going to throw up.” Jimin says. “Because we need to make the After Kiss Talk now.”


	9. Kiss Me On The Lips

“You want to do the talk? Now?” V asks with confusion in his words.

“I was going to wait. Until the game, dinner and Red Force discussion end. I was really going to wait but I just can’t stand this disgusting feeling anymore, Tae. I also know that I should do this before other BTS members leave and left us alone in this dorm.” The presence of BTS members giving courage him to do this talk, basically Jimin means.

“What feeling you can’t stand?” V needs to know Jimin’s true feelings. Disgust? Anger? Shock?

Requited love?

“Tae. That kiss was inappropriate. I know you like being touchy, clingy and I am okay with every level of it but in front of everyone… It was just-”

Jimin is opening his mouth, then closing it without saying anything as V watches his despair with blurry eyes. Bathroom mirror’s yellow spot lights hit one sides of their faces. Golden shine on Jimin’s muscular neck, smooth skin and his reddened cheeks is where V’s eyes are stuck locked on. Also to his beautiful eyes and puffy lips too… Maybe the whole package.

“Do you really think this makes sense? Because-“Jimin starts. V interrupts him:

 

“I fell in love with you, Jimin.” 

 

Do you think that makes sense?  
Our love changing that easily?  
-Outro: Does That Make Sense? / Jungkook’s Verse

 

Bathroom is small but not small enough for closing the emotional distance between two boys.

 

“You can’t be seriously saying this, right?” Although he really tries hard not to, Jimin gives the most insensitive possible answer to his best friend’s scandalous confession.

“I am very serious, Jimin. The feeling, it was there since we kissed for the second time. No, maybe even before that. But I desperately tried to avoid it.” V has a straight serious look on his face. He wants Jimin to know that this is neither a hormonal phase nor simple admire of his idol work for him. He is a man and wants to have his man properly as he intends and actually do hugs Jimin. His all body shakes with the fear from his own intenseness of emotions. Jimin isn’t answering his feelings and it hurts him. So he shouldn’t feel his love for him with this high as Everest level of reality, he shouldn’t hug him like he has no intention of letting go. 

 

Why isn’t V giving up?

 

I don’t know why my heart is like this, I only think of you always  
I’ll become a rhythm and a song and sing it for you  
-Outro: Propose / Jin’s Verse

 

“I can’t anymore Jimin. I can’t stand staying away from you even for a second. If you let me speak to you even for once about how this feels, I am going to want to split out all the truth, that even being right next to you is never enough. My soul screams for more, no matter how close we become in time. No matter how much I kiss you, my thirst never goes away.”

V closes the gap and seals their lips together with force. Jimin protests, tries to push V away but he is surprisingly stronger than him this time. Pushing him to door, completely stopping Jimin’s endeavors of escape and kissing him harshly. 

 

Jungkook knows that he shouldn’t be doing this. He is very aware that this is disgusting and humiliating. But here he is now, standing right before the locked bathroom door, listening every word his hyungs say.

Completely aware of everything they are doing. Giving up on his sanity at his own will.

 

But you are my everything, everything, everything…  
Please go away.  
I am sorry (I hate you), I love you (I hate you)  
Forgive me.  
-I Need You / V’s and Rap Monster’s Verse

 

After falling apart breathlessly V looks at Jimin blankly. As this isn’t even close to being enough. The hunger is still there, inside of him, no matter how hard he just kissed Jimin. This is like a drop of water when V wants the whole ocean.

Jimin closes his lips with his hand and continues: “You are becoming weirder and it all happened to you in just one week! That’s why I know your feelings can’t be possibly true, Tae! This thing you feel about me is not real!” Jimin talks furiously as he is trying win a debate against the younger. Not a good approach for a romantic crisis, he admits but he can’t think of anything else.

“I stopped lying to myself.” V says coldly still with thirst in his brown eyes. “You say that I became a weirdo only in a week. But why do I feel like I have been in love with you since I was born?”

“There is no way that this is the truth.”

“Jimin we didn’t unkissed that time.”

“What?”

“You forcefully made us UNKISSED at first time, even though it was just an accident clash of lips but you haven’t offered unkissing for the second time. Why Jimin?”

“Tae, I am really getting angry right now because you are talking like you are almost claiming I love you back. But I got breaking news for you: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!”

“Why is it so hard for you to accept that the second kiss was special for you too?”

“I want to unkiss for that RIGHT NOW. SHIT YOU ARE SPELLING OUT DOESN’T EVEN MAKE SENSE AND YOU ARE MAKING ME CRAZY.”

V pushes Jimin once more, rips Jimin’s hand from his lips and goes for another a kiss. This time including more tongue, more biting, more hand harassment, more forcing,

More hurting.

“DON’T TOUCH ME! JUST DON’T EVER GET CLOSE TO ME!” This time Jimin manages to push V away. “I FEEL—I feel used.”

“Jimin, I just can’t shake my romantic feelings but I also I can’t shake the thought of I AM LOVED BACK, no matter what you say. I have no intention of using you. You know that too, deep inside.”

“YOU ARE NOT THE ONE USING ME, EVERYBODY ELSE IS!” Jimin falls down, shaking. V has no courage to get closer anymore. He simply doesn’t get the other. Jimin continues with a weak cracked voice:

“I knew this was a shitty idea all along. I told Xiumin hyung and others that I couldn’t take it anymore. But no one ever listened to me!”

“JIMIN WHAT EXACTLY IS BOTHERING YOU, JUST TELL ME!”

“I AM DOING THAT RIGHT NOW IF YOU LET ME BREATHE FOR A MOMENT!”

 

Jungkook’s all body gets tense with all of the yelling.

 

“Just- just-“

“What Jimin?” V says concerned. Their voices are softer now.

“This guilt… All of this guilt will going to destroy me one day.” Jimin starts crying. “Tae, listen. The things I am going to tell you now, was supposed to be a secret. A secret that we all tried to hide from both of you.”

V stays still. Jimin continues after exhaling heavily.

“I need you to know that you must trust me no matter how crazy what I am going to tell you right now. I am doing this because I really love you and care about you as my precious friend. But first, I want you to tell me exactly how you feel about me. Without sexually harassing me this time, if possible.”

V gets confused with the question. But he still wants to win Jimin’s heart so bad. He feels like this is his chance to express himself correctly this time. So his mouth opens and words fall like a waterfall, naturally. From the depths of his heart.

“I feel lost without you. I am in an eternal hunger for you. My soul only wants to belong to you, be slave of yours. Funny, right? How come a soul’s only purpose of coming down to this earth is being a slave to one other? My all being wants to be one with you. I am constantly missing you, no matter how close we become in time. I want to feel your every inch, see all depths of your eyes and hear every voice you make. I want your black hair between my fingers and bunny teeth clash with my teeth every day, every night. I want to talk to you endless. About eveything on this earth, all the sad things and all the happy things. But still, I never want you to feel sad about anything. I want to protect you with everything I have. I want to keep my promise to you about speaking always the truths and never hiding anything. Loving you until the end of my time. Maybe in my next life too, and the next of next life too.” V stops for breathing and tries to continue.

 

Kiss me on the lips, our own little secret  
I wanna be addicted to you prison, so I can’t serve anyone that’s not you.  
-Blood Sweat & Tears / Suga’s Verse

 

Jungkook’s legs gives up and he just sits on ground and gives his back to bathroom door. He has heard every word V said to Jimin. But he is not mad. He doesn’t feel betrayed. He is not constipated like he always were since he started loving V. 

He completely understands how V is feeling right now.

Because he feels the exactly same about V.

 

Jimin sighs and looks at V with a worried look. V wonders the meaning of this look.

“Taehyung, your words are beautiful. But think about again. I don’t have black hair.”

“Well you had, before you painted your hair red.”

“And I don’t have bunny teeth too.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Also you never made a promise about honesty to me. You made that to someone else.”

“Are you sure, because I feel like-“

“V YOU ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT ME.” Jimin exclaims in the end.

“What do you mean Jimin? I am purely in love with you. I can talk all night about how much I love your voice when you murmur Selena Gomez songs, how happy I am when we are playing Overwatch together, how many times my heart flips inside of my chest when you come my bed to sleep with your flagged pillow and my happiness when you kissed back of my neck shyly and---”

V finally understands Jimin’s point as his blurry memory gets clear. Jimin lets out a breath.

“Don’t tell me…“

“Taehyung. Everything you say you felt about me, was not for me.”

“Jimin please stop…”

“They were for Jungkook all along.” Jimin ends his sentence.

“Jesus Christ…”

“AND I HAD TO USE MY POWERS TO STEAL YOUR FEELINGS FOR JUNGKOOK BECAUSE YOUR LOVE WAS FORBIDDEN!”

Jungkook skips couple of beats. But then he feels like he is actually breathing for the first time since he saw V kissing Jimin on court.

But V is in pain. So Jungkook is in pain.

 

A huge mystic force field surrounds the dorm. As it is calling out for something.

 

V starts calling it unconsciously. 

 

 

 

Suga looks at the dorm, lying on J Hope’s lap and slowly caressing his hurt cheeks.

He sees fire. Too much of it. Amount of fire that he has never seen his life before. The first thing comes to his mind, circling in his whole mind like a hurricane, coming with its warm and destructive winds:

Jimin

He knows that he shouldn’t go to fire. Fire means danger. Fire means something will definetely go wrong. This amount of fire possibly meaning he is going to die for sure. He knows this more than anyone.

But Jimin is there.

He gets up from J Hope’s lap then runs to dorm fastest as he can.

 

 

Suga gave the first drafts of ‘Blood Sweat & Tears’ to Rap Monster and sat on the red carpet of Rap Monster’s studio as he started watching latter’s reaction on lyrics.

“Hmm… This is beautiful. But I am sure these lyrics are not written for a girl.” Rap Monster had wrinkles on his temple almost he was as confused as Suga.

“What do you mean? What could it mean other than a girl?” Suga asked. Jin entered the studio with two kimchi wari bowls in his hands.

“You guys! You should stop working this hard and come and eat with us next time, okay?” 

“Okay whatever, please don’t spill it on my keyboard.” Rap Monster complained.

“’Oh thanks for thinking about us and bringing our food to our feet Jin you are an amazing friend.’ Did you mean that, Monie?” Jin pinched Rap Monster’s cheek.

“THANK YOU EOMMA JIN!” Suga and Rap Monster said in unison as they filled their mouth with amazing taste.

“What is that?” Jin took the lyrics from Rap Monster’s table. Read it a little.

“Suga-sshi why did you write a love song for Jimin?” Jin said in the voice tone of a mother scolding her children in front of strangers.

“Right? I thought so too.” said Rap Monster his mouth full, getting a pinch to his cheek by Jin for his disrespect to food.

“What? That song is not about Jimin!” Suga was confused.

“Oh yeah, I am sure.” Jin took a picture of the lyrics and sent it to J Hope.

“Maybe I just thought about him a little when I wrote it but I don’t think it is that obvious.”

J Hope broke in to studio: “So you are finally confessing to Jimin? It was about time.”

“But can you please do this with a less official way y’know?” Rap Monster spoke. “We have a straight image to protect.”

“I AM NOT CONFESSING TO JIMIN!” 

“So I still have a chance?” J Hope winked at black haired songwriter.

“You guys are assholes.” Suga sighed.

 

 

“HEY SUGA HYUNG!” J Hope yells, not able to hide his weird uncomfortableness started just now. He gets no reaction from Suga. They share a confused look with Jin. Rap Monster stands up and runs after Suga.

“SUGA STOP IT!” Rap monster almost cries out. “SUGA PLEASE DON’T DO THIS!”

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Jin thinks. His stomach starts curling up in his insides.

While Suga is running to dorm a thunder hits the ground just meters before him. Suga falls down. 

Thunder? There is no single cloud. Seriously? Suga thinks as he turns around only to meet Chen’s eyes. Lightening coming out of latter’s palms, surrounding all of his arms.

Chen looks like a God.


	10. Betrayers

Transcending time and space.  
I dream of an Eden’s morning.  
Let’s go, we are that kind of existence.  
-History / Kai’s Verse

 

“I am sorry but our little skit ends here.” Chen, The Thunder God of EXO, speaks to Suga. “I always knew there was a possibility but I never thought that it would be actually true.”

Chen directs his lightening covered arms to Suga and Rap Monster’s direction.

“Wait what are you going to do STOP IT!” J Hope stands between Chen and others, opening his arms widely.

Chen doesn’t give a shit about J Hope right now as he is after a more shocking revelation: 

 

“You are The Black Psychic, aren’t you Suga?”

 

I have a long way to go but why am I running in place?  
I scream out of frustration but the empty air echoes.  
-Tomorrow / V’s Verse

 

The only sound can be heard is the blasting lightening around Chen’s arms. Chen calls the clouds to the area and it doesn’t take much long to start raining.

Suho reaches to hold Chen’s shoulder. “No! Chen don’t do this! We still need to think things through.”

“There is neither time nor need to think.” Chen turns to Suho, the leader he has never accepted to be his. Slapping a lightening to the leader, lightening meeting a sudden appearing of huge amounts of water in front of Suho, The Water Magician of EXO, to protect him by redirecting incredible volts of electricity away from everyone. Protecting but with the impact, still sending Suho flying meters away, until the end of garden.

Baekhyun passes in front of Sehun as he tries to protect youngest reflexively. He holds him tightly and tries to stop himself from shaking and actually do something about this.

He wants this madness to end.

 

Put away your fearful worries and enjoy the pain you are able to endure.  
Fall deeper inside.  
-Monster / Chanyeol’s Verse

 

“Is Suho…? IS SUHO DEAD?” Kai yells. “Why did you do that to him?” He turns to Chen trying find a little reasoning behind all of this chaos. 

“After Kris left, we entered a search of a new area. Not that we were desperately needed Kris’s shadow on us.” Chen chuckles. “No… It was more like EXO-M needed to stand up stronger than before.” he continues.

“I don’t get anything. WE ARE ONE! DON’T TELL ME YOU FORGET THE MEANING OF THAT!” Kai was furious with the coming of uncomfortable realization. 

Realization of a possibility of a betrayal. 

“Your explanations suck, Chen. That’s why everyone you meet thinks you are an asshole at first.” Xiumin sighs.

“I don’t care about what people think about me even slightest. I don’t have to explain myself. I don’t have to correct their misunderstandings. Living like that would be creating your own hell.” Chen is very serious with his opinion. 

“So you won’t bother to tell why you are suddenly attacking your OWN BANDMATES?” Chanyeol bothers to say also preparing himself for a sudden thunder attack. 

Meanwhile Kai tries to teleport himself to Chen. But he feels his lungs are weird as he slowly gets out of breath. 

His lungs are getting frozen. 

FUCK YOU XIUMIN, Kai hisses.

 

 

“I am sorry about all this aggressiveness, in fact we don’t want to hurt anyone here. Please stay calm as we only want one thing.” Xiumin explains, The Frost of EXO, steps to front. Freezing everyone’s legs into the ground.

Chanyeol melts the ice and D.O. breaks the ice simultaneously.

“Never forget that we actually made a warning before doing this.” Lay stands up and the grass beneath all of them grows out in a ridiculous speed, covering all the bodies of D.O. and legs of Chanyeol in the matter of seconds. The ivy hurricane that Lay controls, lifts Chanyeol’s body up to air and gets him closer to them.

“I thought that I did the things we all agreed to do perfectly.” Chanyeol tries to hold his smile but the ivy is now coiled around his whole lower body hurts, his upside down position also pressures his head with the filling blood and now his red party hat is buried into ground under tons of grass.

“You played naughty, Chanyeol. You are as guilty as V and Jungkook.” Lay looked at his little bandmate as he swings side from side. “You made V enter this game, that’s why his powers went nuts and resulted this disaster.” Lay clearly means the forceful calling energy for it, created by V, radiating from their dorm right now. 

“We wouldn’t want things going too easy for you, OK?” Chanyeol smirks. This time getting a harder grip from monster ivy hurricane that Lay controls. He swears in pain. He is going to lose his legs if it continues like this.

 

 

“XIUMIN STOP THE FROSTING NOW. KAI’S LUNGS ARE GOING TO-“ D.O. exclaims in the brief moment he finally manages to rip off all the grass surrounding his mouth.

“Kai is the teleporter. We can never be sure if he does something unnecessary.” Xiumin answers D.O.

“SO ARE YOU GOING TO CHOKE HIM? YOU ARE A COWARD, XIUMIN!” D.O.’s all face gets closed with the monster ivy again. It is extremely hard for him to breathe too but all he can think of is Kai now. Kai was afraid of suffocating. He shared his this deep fear with him. D.O. just can’t let Kai feel the same things again.

He wants to protect his… dear… friend.

Grass filled till his throat, is not able to open his eyes, not sure what they are talking about outside. But D.O. can feel Kai’s pain. He might be the most powerful among them but he is always weak to this. 

He must save him.

 

As your guardian angel, I will block out that strong wind.  
Even if everyone turns their back against you.  
…  
Wherever we go, it will be heaven.  
-Angel / D.O.’s and Suho’s Verse

 

Chen targets Suga, J Hope and Rap Monster again. Suga stands up and pushes J Hope away from Chen’s target area as he is saying ‘this is my problem, you need to be out of this.’

“I am a psychic? Are you crazy? Neither I nor BTS have nothing to do with this. We are not aliens like you.” Suga explains himself in a calm voice tone, but only for the lightening towards him getting stronger.

“There is no other explanation that, how you felt The Call for It. This proves you are a super natural like us.” Chen continues. “For the second step, I was already suspicious of your %100 success rate in basketball. This proves to me that you are indeed The Psychic of Black Force.”

 

Jin was facing with Xiumin at the other side.

“So you knew about Jimin’s and V’s power all along. Now you know about Suga too.” Jin speaks as he tries to save his feet from now froze ground but miserably failing at it.

“If I were you I would sit down and stay completely out of this.” Xiumin responded coldly.

“That’s exactly why I am not you.” Jin stated the obvious, Xiumin rolled his eyes to answer.

“What do you know anyways?” said Xiumin, turning his head to where real chaos is, not expecting an answer from BTS’s oldest. 

That’s why he was very surprised when Jin spoke this clear:

“You guys found out about your powers earlier than EXO-K, because you were older. You learned to control your powers earlier than them, also you were able to reach more info as you had more time than EXO-K, V and Jimin. You found out about V’s secret identity even he doesn’t know himself, before he could actually discover it. It was a good thing at some point because V being uncontrolled with his powers could create the worst possible scenario for Earth but you still got the chance to stop things with the EXO way. So you guys, EXO-M, took the risk of EXO-K controlling you over, just because you didn’t want disaster to happen. You made a deal with EXO-K. To prevent the possible disaster coming down to earth because of V, the Messenger Angel of Red Force, falling in love with someone from Jeon Family, the Headmasters Family of Black Force, which was strictly forbidden by The Red Force.” Jin says to Xiumin, smiling with a nervousness he tries to hide from his opponent. 

“Just—how do you kno—“Xiumin is so shocked as he looks around to see if anyone other than him realized that Jin knows too much for his own good. 

“But that worst case scenario, The Red Force destroying the Earth, can also occur if you guys are not able to save his dear messenger’s soul. If Messenger V gets under too much pressure, The Red Force doesn’t even bother to think about this Earth and the millions of lives on it. He just destroys it and sends his EXO Warriors to some other planet to continuing reincarnating again. But that would be an incredible failure for you guys, and a great disrespect for the all of your lives that have reincarnated for centuries on this planet.” Jin is surprised that Xiumin is still listening to him. Is he really talking that interesting? He is just saying the things EXO thought about already.

Who the hell is this guy? Is he really just an ordinary idol? Xiumin thinks.

“You didn’t want that happen too so you wanted V to love Jimin, maybe you hoped Jimin would just go with the flow and they would live happily ever after but hey… Jimin knew that no matter how much he accepts V’s feelings, V would be falling in love with Jungkook everyday over and over again, so what’s the point? Long story short, your aim is to put V into sleep, I am not saying ‘kill’ because I know that would also cause problems, just putting him into sleep before he actually awakes it.”

Awaking the part of Red Force that will destroy this Earth, Jin means:

‘The Dealbraker’

“Actually we weren’t going to do anything unnecessary. But the power V releases is at dangerous levels at the moment. Dangerous for this Earth.” Xiumin explains.

“Then why are you fighting with us, instead of helping V with his mental breakdown? As we all want to do now.” Jin lights up his all point.

“We are still not sure what you guys are up to. Because Chanyeol clearly had betrayed us.”

“I don’t think he did.”

“HE KNEW. HE KNEW THAT WE HAD TO KEEP MESSENGER MENTALLY STABLE BUT HE JUST FIRED HIM UP WITH EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE. He made him the informer, he made him jealous and protective of Jungkook. These are enough for us to see EXO-K has betrayers inside. I don’t know what kind of force Chanyeol is working for but BETRAYING the Red Force in your vessels is was not a very smart move for a smart guy like you, CHANYEOL!”

“The Messenger’s job is to take all the info, you dumbsters. We are all Red Force’s pieces. You had to know that V had right to know everything since the beginning.” Chanyeol blurts out.

“This is such a dare situation that you shouldn’t have moved with your own ideals this time, Chanyeol, IT WAS JUST NOT THE TIME OF THAT.” Lay yelled nervously as he thinks about all the Earth, all the loved ones can be destroyed by Red Force at any moment.

“So we are taking the control to our hands for now. Please don’t resist and give us V.” Chen and Lay demands as they look at Suga and Rap Monster.

“In your dreams, asshole.” Chanyeol hisses. He continues burning the killer ivy hurricane around him, only for Lay to create them again in the same speed.

 

“XIUMIN LISTEN. I don’t care how much you think how we all betrayed you because we did literally nothing to stop Chanyeol. BUT YOU ARE GOING TO KILL KAI.” D.O. has destroyed almost half of the garden.

“If you give us V now, I won’t have to.” Xiumin speaks as he is carrying the whole world’s responsibility on his shoulders.

Maybe he actually is.

 

Jin teases the frost boy: “You wanted him to stay away from love of his life. Didn’t you expect a little mental breakdown afterwards?” Jin is protecting his dear brother, V, against him. “V was meant to be with Jungkook, yet you all tried to stop that. You forced Jimin, The Black Force’s Eros, to use his Eros powers on him to distract him, only causing V blurry memories and painful black outs in his brain. Forces are always equal, you can’t surpass one with another.” 

“Why so knowledgeable all of sudden? I though you, J Hope and Rap Monster were the ones just larking around.” Xiumin can’t hide his shock anymore.

“Well you gotta know the guys you are bringing your dorm more in detail you know…” Jin smirks as his arm turns into a Gatling gun.

A fucking Gatling gun.

“Well fuck…” Xiumin hisses just seconds before Jin starts ‘the gatling.’


	11. In Slow Motion

Baekhyun creates a light clone of him and Sehun. Thinking this little trick gives them a little time to escape, he slowly takes Sehun to other side of dorm.

“Why are we running? We should fight too!” Sehun yells as Baekhyun forcefully pulls him to somewhere far, far, far away from there.

“JUST SHUT UP AND RUN! They are probably going to figure out my trick soon.” 

“BAEKHYUN HYUNG WE GOTTA HELP OTHERS!”

“SEHUN LISTEN TO ME! You don’t know a single shit so you should stay out of this.”

“WHY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH EXO-M?”

Baekhyun takes Sehun to garage. Sehun continues to yell.

“JUST TELL ME THIS: IS THIS HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH LUHAN HYUNG?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer him. He opens the big iron door on the ground and there is a deep hole lying under it.

Baekhyun kicks Sehun to the hole.

“You are The Air Manipulator of EXO. I know falling from just 60 meters won’t hurt you.” Baekhyun says. He creates a light ball and sends it right after Sehun. Then closes and locks the iron door on youngest. As he runs back to garden he only prays for one thing:

“Please be alive, Suho.”

 

On top of the dark shadow of pain, on the threshold of farewell,  
Even if I cruelly fall down, even that will be for you.  
So I will handle it.  
-Baby Don’t Cry / Chanyeol’s Verse

 

This morning, EXO was preparing for the basketball game together. Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s room was filled with the same kind of excitement. %99 of it was radiating from the shorter one.

“I will be finally able to wear my pastel blue suit! I am really shocked that J Hope has the same exact suit with me.” Baekhyun ran around the room with excitement. Hitting off Chanyeol’s precious basketball shoes around.

But it was still okay because Chanyeol likes the excited Baekhyun very much.

“Oh sorry Yeolie! I hit your shoes…. I am the worst!” Baekhyun screamed in a plastic panic as he realized the mess he just made.

“Baekhyun, it is okay.” said Chanyeol without looking up from his phone.

“No, it’s not okay. Because I know you are obsessed with your shoes.” Baekhyun said in an embarrassed voice. He picked shoes up and gave them to Chanyeol who was lying on his bed at the wall side of their shared bedroom. This time Chanyeol looked up from his phone to see how cute the elder’s shyness was.

“It is okay because you are my little Baek.”

“Stop spoiling me. I am older than you!” Baek was against the babysitting from his giant Yoda. He might be a smaller version of a man but he is still the hyung of the relationship. Chanyeol watched amused how the blond one struggled carrying the ironing table obviously bigger than him to their window side of room. 

“It is going to be a sunny day.” Baekhyun smiled and opened the window next to him, letting the nice summer breeze fill the shared room of both. Sun was shining on Baekhyun’s blonde strains of hair falling down to his eyebrows as white tulle of curtains was dancing around his small frame, with the music from Chanyeol’s cellphone connected to their speakers. Baekhyun started ironing his suit as he accompanies the songs Chanyeol picked passionately. 

 

It was a peaceful moment which a similar one won’t occur for a really long time after this. 

Only if they knew it, they would prefer living everything in slow motion.

 

Baekhyun wondered the limits of the special treatment.

“Hey Chanyeol, is there some limit for your tolerance to me?” Baekhyun asked calmly without facing Chanyeol as he is still busy with ironing. Chanyeol looked up with a sharp movement of his head, only to meet Baekhyun’s cologne filling the whole room with the wind that brought it right into his nostrils and it is toxicating for Chanyeol’s heart.

“What if I ruin your precious hats?”

“It is still okay if it is only you.”

“What if I make our room a complete mess?”

“It is okay Baek. You also know that we are the messiest duo.”

“What if I out your feelings for me on camera?”

“It is still okay Baek. I seriously have nothing to hide from fans.”

“What if I--- Wait did you just accept that you have feelings for me?”

“Aaah which song should I pick now?” Chanyeol was ignoring the blonde for obvious reasons. He turned his back to latter as he crawled to the wall side of bed.

“What if I ruin your award speeches with my handsome face behind you? All people would look at me instead of you. I can’t blame them.”

“It is still okay, hyung. Also I doubt that anyone could see your face if you stand right behind me, y’know?” Baekhyun threw the first small thing he got to his hand to the teasing giant.

“What if I pour my beer all over your piano keyboard?”

“OK, Baekhyun.”

“Why are you this good to me?”

“Because I being this good to you makes you mad as hell. And I really like teasing you with it.” Chanyeol smirked to elder.

“YOU ARE ANNOYING. MOST ANNOYING ROOMMATE EVER.” Baekhyun yelled. Chanyeol was really entertained by it. 

‘Baekhyun is an indeed one of a kind. I can’t possibly find no other person that gets pissed for getting treated well.’ thought Chanyeol.

Baekhyun started bouncing and singing around the room as he looks for his pants, Chanyeol thinks about taking a camera to the game to take cute pics of him. He seriously needs them on his Instagram which is filled more with Baekhyun’s pictures more than pictures of himself.

“Are you pervertly thinking perverted things about me again, Mr. Perv no sorry Mr. Park.” Baekhyun sighed. “Aaaah seriously give me break sometimes.”

“You ask me ‘Do you like me?’ like in every possible chance you got. Even on live interviews! YOU give me a break okay?” Chanyeol mumbled.

It’s truth time. Chanyeol hits on every member of EXO. He is a teasy romantic with everyone. Hell he even had sex with Suho. But as everyone with two normal round seeing organs on their face could see: Baekhyun was different for Chanyeol. 

His first and only crush in EXO; Baekhyun. Making the giant songwriter fall for his angelic vocals in a second. Does he has limits in his tolerance for the blonde? He wonders that sometimes too. But he has never even been any close to that limit line, hell if it even existed.

Chanyeol thought hard and found his proper answer for now:

“If you kill me and my heart stops pumping blood, maybe that’s the only way my tolerance and loving will stop for you.” Chanyeol said as he was saying the simplest thing ever with a really straight expression on his face.

Baekhyun blushed hard. They stood in a literal silent for a moment as the song Chanyeol picked was ending with a fade out, it was almost arranged to match with their calmness at that moment.

“Okay, you win. I am not going to ask if you like me ever again.”

Because I know you have no reason to lie.

 

Right now, this moment, you are in my heart.  
-Overdose / Baekhyun’s Verse

 

Telling the truth because you have no reason to lie or  
Telling the truth even it kills the other in the end.

 

I’ve been hiding it, I tell you something, just to leave it buried.  
Now I can’t endure it anymore.  
-Stigma

 

“Is the light naturally making you look like a dwarf angel or you played with it with the purpose of looking like one?” Chanyeol put his phone down to bed, giving all of his attention to elder now.

“You are too much of yourself, why should I bother to make myself look good in front of someone who is already head over heels in love with me?”

“You can’t control it to do that?”

“I can. I can do pretty interesting things with light actually.” Baekhyun filled the room with colorful sparkling butterflies with one flick of his hand. This made Chanyeol smile. He tried to create little sparks of fire on the little butterflies’ wings but they were too fast for him to catch.

“You are going to burn our bedroom down…” Baekhyun had no anger or panic in his voice, more likely that he just wanted to be teasy.

Baekhyun understood Chanyeol. He was actually secretly proud of it because everyone in EXO had a secret agreement that Chanyeol was indeed their smartest. So if the smartest one comes to him to share his head, his heart; he had every right to accept that he was a little smart himself too.

“Baek, do you think I am a betrayer?” Chanyeol asked out of blue.

“Because you are so interested in V?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol puffed his bangs over his head. “But he is The Messenger. He is in the need of knowing stuff. If we don’t take the same side with him, wouldn’t it be the real problem? But still---”

“But your concern is nobody in EXO thinks like you.”

“The plan with Jimin’s powers… It is stupid as hell. Jimin-sshi doesn’t want to do it too. I don’t even mention he is a Black Force member not one of us! What if he backs up?”

“He wants to protect his friend more than anything, I think that’s why we all trust him this much.”

“We all… right?” 

Baekhyun pulled the iron’s plug out. “After Kris left EXO-M, no… After he left all of us, Suho really tried hard for us to become: One. I am not sure about the effectiveness though.”

“As we continue to clash in every possible way, even about protecting our own messenger… I can’t help but think, things are worse than ever.” Chanyeol says to Baekhyun in a very concerned tone.

 

The direction of whole battle changes when Jin pulls out the big guns. Literally all of them, from all of his body parts. 

Becoming a complete cyborg, The War Machine.

 

They are all fakes, back yourself and look at the mirror.  
If you wanna bring some, bring it originally, suckers.  
-Cypher Part.3 : KILLER / Rap Monster’s Verse

 

“What the fuck?” Lay creates a big grass wall between Jin and them right before the fire starts. Jin is okay with it because he had no intention to kill anyone at the first place. He just distracts Lay enough for Chanyeol and D.O. to escape from their ivy prisons; and earns enough time for Suga to enter the dorm.

“Did you guys know about this?” D.O. asks whole EXO, getting his answer from faces of his shocked bandmates.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?” Baekhyun yells from distance pointing at where Xiumin was supposed to be.

But now slowly filled with bugs.

Xiumin is trying to freeze the bugs but they are coming out of ground in an incredible speed and number. He gets completely covered with bugs and Kai’s lungs are free now.

“Don’t worry they don’t bite or choke you. Trained for that. They are actually very friendly!” J Hope smiles as he whistles and calls out for his biggest guns.

Five wolves, the shortest one at least three meters tall, jumps into garden and surround J Hope.

“I missed you my darlings!” he hugged his pet wolves and kissed all of their heads.

 

All boys give the 404 Error code on their heads and expressions.

 

Continue screaming from that position, dream come true.  
Honor and wealth isn’t that you.  
Everyone chu on my foot sole after all  
Click I am cat, everyone is mouse.  
-Cypher Part.4 / J Hope’s Verse

 

“And he is an animal controller?! Seriously what the hell.” Chen yells as he escapes from one of the wolf’s attack; slightly hurting wolf’s feet with his lightening and falling to ground.

“Shh! They can understand you.” J Hope says.

“WHAT DID I EVEN SAY?” Chen is confused as hell.

“Controller is a bad word. They are too intelligent for that. I am just one of them and they come to help me sometimes.”

“One of them?”

J Hope gives his biggest smile and turns himself into the biggest wolf of them all under the hellish rain of that summer night.

 

The official standpoint of this fourth album is Cypher  
When this track comes out, haters will fall silent  
In this illegal scene, this track is the law.  
-Cypher Part.3: KILLER / Rap Monster’s Bridge Part


	12. The Real Cypher

So many haters but no problem I kill  
…  
You can’t control my shit.  
-Cypher Part.3 / Chorus Part

 

“JIMIN! V! JUNGKOOK! WHERE ARE YOU?” yells Suga when he enters from the dorm’s back door although he is sure where they are exactly. He didn’t know that he got this wet under the sudden rain called by Chen, until he met the dryness of the inside; unnatural, almost enough to dry his whole upper respiratory tract in one sharp inhale.

The fire is too much. This is too dangerous. But you know where to go and what to do.

So go there, Min Yoongi. Take everything that is still alive. 

And run.

 

“V HYUNG YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN! I KNOW YOU CAN.” Jungkook is almost begging, holding V in his arms, both of them are on their knees as V’s all body trembles.

“I don’t think he can hear us, he is completely closed to everything other than Red Force.” Jimin says trying to keep his head working clearly but slowly shedding cold sweats all over his body.

“Jimin hyung---“Jungkook’s voice is not clear. “I-I-I don’t get a-a-anything—“he sniffs as he holds the elder one with his tightest embrace. “What’s going on here? Why I feel so tense?”

He caresses V’s neck and buries his face to elder’s brown little curly hair. “Everything is going to be alright. It is okay. It is okay. It is okay. It is okay—“ Jungkook continues whispering to V as he puts little kisses starting from behind of ear to down to neck, sometimes reaching cheeks and eyes, pressing his soft trembling lips lightly with the hope of lighting something inside of the elder. Wanting him to remember his kisses, regretting that he didn’t give them more before.

“It is okay. It is okay. It is okay---“

 

Don’t hesitate anymore please, take my heart away…  
If only it was a different man and not me…  
I will burn all of the scars,  
Exchanged with your love.  
-Baby Don’t Cry/ Baekhyun’s Verse and Chorus Part

 

Jimin holds onto the drawer to stand up straight.

“What I’ve done?” then the regret drops in the middle of his chest.

It is too late for a lot of things. But Jimin knows he has to clean the mess he just made. The whole responsibility of protecting V was on him. He felt its overwhelming pressure since the day EXO told him about V’s identity. He wanted V to realize his powers in its own nature, learning to control it step by step as his power grows slowly. But there was a reason for why it was forbidden to fall in love with someone from Jeon Family. And that was the all reason why they had to involve with V’s bussiness all along.

 

Jimin found out about it first. When V and him were both lost in books, looking for answers about EXO’s nature; Jimin read the secret of the Headmasters Family of Black Force. There was no family name written, just the story of them.

Red Force was one of the three big forces that was created in Big Bang, in contrast to White Force that created whole living beings’ souls in entire observable universe, it only created 10 sons that looked alike. He/she shared his/her power with them, giving them something more than just a soul, ability to reincarnate and using supernatural abilities to protect their planet.

Red Force disappeared after that, leaving ten sons in the solitude and despair of it.

For a long time it was believed that Red Force was actually protecting his sons from somewhere far away. Somewhere sons can’t possibly feel where he is but still can control his/her sons’ wellbeing, slow and controlled growth.

But Black Force was different. It was much more complicated and incomprehensible compared to White and Red Force. There was no record of the specific owners of it but the effect of it on every living thing was undeniable. It was seen as the core of every bad thing on Earth by experts. It couldn’t be comported with peace, happiness and love. But as it is said before, Black Force was in the core of every living soul. 

Comprehending the soul nature itself and blending itself in with every root.

Headmasters of Black Force, was a family formed couple of centuries ago with the aim of simply introducing humans the Black Force inside them. They took attention on themselves with their ability of telekinesis so their ideology has started to spread in a ridiculous speed all around the country. Most of the members of family got incinerated by authorities with the reasoning of ending of this witchcraft or stopping this chaos chain of events. Maybe this family was sent by Satan himself? Who could’ve known?

But that was the only shallow side of the truth that has took his place next to other destined to be forgotten supernatural tales in history books.

Jimin got interested in tale because he saw ‘Jeon’ sign under all of portraits of family members.

“Are you sure about this?” Chanyeol said Jimin through phone, sounding really concerned with the new findings.

“After some background checking I am %100 sure that this family is the equivalent of Jeon Family of today.”

“It’s your Jeon Jungkook, isn’t it?” Chanyeol scratched his neck. “I need to speak this up with other EXO members. And if I have to with Suho, Chen, Xiumin and Lay too.”

“Are you sure you want to involve them?” Jimin said, at the same time watching V with one of his eye from window of balcony, seeing him drooling over his laptop in living room. He continued his secret talk with Chanyeol.

“They are going to find about, or maybe already found about things sooner or later. I still know the neccessity of secrecy and no that’s not because I am freaking out but, I really need second opinions on this.”

“It might be just something related with Black Force. Maybe it won’t worth you pulling your hair out for this.”

“Jimin, don’t forget that your V is our Red Force’s son. I need to be sure what kind of people he is involved with. Don’t offend with the thing I just said.”

“I-I actually… Read something.” Jimin checks V again. The balcony he is standing has a nice summer breeze but he feels suddenly cold. He wraps himself with his cotton pink collar.

“What did you read?”

“Headmasters family was known to be good with telekinesis but actually very few of the family members had that ability. They were called the Pure Jeons.”

“I thought you said they brought the family together not with the blood, but with the ability they share. What’s with that now?” Chanyeol questions.

“That’s actually not completely true. They were mostly together because of their ideology on Black Force itself. Not because they all were able to use it in the telekinesis way. You know that Black Force have countless ways of use, for example my Eros powers.”

“An ideology to bring the craziest family of all supernatural history, huh. I am really curious about their ideas now.”

“Maybe because the thoughts were too provocative or maybe there was indeed a supernatural Black Force kind of talent that they all share: The Aggravation. Ability to fire up the pure nature of the soul. Mostly making someone choke and destroy in their own power.”

“Well… I get fired up too, when there’s a good debate out there but still---”

“Have you ever loved someone, Chanyeol hyung?” Jimin asked, leaving couple of seconds for Chanyeol to think. He received no answer from him in the end.

“An uncontrollable passion for someone can end up with them choking in their own ego. One of the Jeon Family member falling for someone who already is under the pressure of his own power, only creates a disaster. That’s why---“

“That’s why it is forbidden.” Chanyeol finished his sentence.

 

No matter what happens, V shouldn’t fall for Jeon Jungkook.

 

My craziness won’t stop even if someone betrays me from behind  
When you all are playing, we are heading toward the world.  
-Cypher Part.3: KILLER / Suga’s Verse

 

 

Suga sees the situation his maknaes are in. He decides to barge in this time, not so of him.

“Okay little ones listen up. I know we fucked up by preventing V’s love for Jungkook but not being completely able to prevent it. The energy boosting over this dorm is dangerous so we should get out of here!”

“How do you feel it?” Jimin asks in shock.

“Because I am The Black Force’s Psychic and I know you are The Eros of Black Force.” Suga says.

Jimin digests the news quicker than he even expects from himself with the heat of the moment: “So psychic hyung, will the Dealbreaker of Red Force come down to Earth to kill us all?” Jimin asked to his hyung.

“To be honest, I can’t see anything clearly as everything I look is on fire right now. This is that kind of dare situation and Jeon Jungkook, I am sorry but we have no time to explain.”

“What do you want me to do?” Jungkook turns to Suga, still not completely believing all that psychic, eros, red, yellow, green force events. It is hard for him to keep up as he’s completely filled with his feelings for V right now.

Suga sees how tight Jungkook is holding V. He sees it clearly, despite all of those fire around them.

How much V is dependent on Jungkook to even keep his head upright, how much Jungkook needs to keep V close to breathe properly.

 

“You have to give up on V. Forever.” Suga says.

 

Don’t think of anything  
Don’t say anything, not even a word  
Just give me a smile.  
-Butterfly / Jungkook’s Verse

 

Jungkook doesn’t say anything as holds onto V, who is now making his nth talk with the Red Force inside his head.

 

Will you stop time? If this moment passes,  
As though it hadn’t happened.  
I’m scared I’ll lose you.  
-Butterfly / V’s Verse

 

Jimin and Suga look at each other with dismay in both of their eyes, then they grab Jungkook and take him forcefully out of dorm building.

 

Like the way you are stroking my cheeks,  
Like the dust drifting along freely,  
You’re right there but why are you beyond my reach.  
-Butterfly / Jin’s Verse

 

Red Force said to V:  
“Don’t cry, my son.” 

V replied:  
“I am a lonely soul without its purpose.  
Not able to reach his other half.”

“Tell the others not to be afraid.”

“But I am afraid, particularly of everthing.”

“But they won’t be afraid anymore because they have the real you, after today.”

“I don’t want to change.”

“You have already changed when you found me.”

 

V looks at Red Force’s figure for the last time. Then closes his eyes. He opens them in the ruins of EXO’s dorm. Apparently dorm building collapsed with the impact of V’s powers. Miraculously he didn’t receive a single scar.

 

EXO and BTS members. All of them are looking at V with fear in their eyes.

As they are looking at a brand new guy in front of them.

“You have already changed when you found me.”

V steps on the rough construction builds to reach somewhere high, where he can see all the members.

Jungkook’s eyes are blurry, cheeks are red. He is completely surrounded by vines and pinned down to a big rock to prevent him to run to collapsing building to save V. 

“Chen. Stop the rain.” V orders.

Chen stops the rain without questioning. Moonlight makes everything clearer.

Suga sees the fire going away slowly. But he still feels uncomfortable with the stranger right in front of them.

Everyone thinks that it is all over. V learned to control himself. And everyone is alive.

But what is with this weird atmosphere?

 

“Chanyeol. Open the song ‘Beautiful’” V orders again. Chanyeol doesn’t question the order too. 

He just does it.

You’re beautiful  
Don’t we look good together?  
I always imagine it like this,  
You be with me with me  
You’re beautiful  
What will we be like together?  
I always imagine it like this  
You be with me with me

 

Every one of them had their own ways to protect this world. Everyone had the same fear. So they are united right now.

Everything is over. We are all alright. World is saved.

“V HYUNG PLEASE DON’T GO!” Jungkook cries out.

What is Jungkook talking about?

Isn’t eveything perfect?

“V HYUNG PLEASE!”

V is going away. Far far away. But everyone stays still. As they are under a strange spell. But Jungkook is---

“V HYUNG! V HYUNG! V HYUNG!”  
Cries of the youngest breaks all of their hearts. But they can’t move. Not even a single inch.

They can’t do anything against V’s will.

 

“But they won’t be afraid anymore because they have the real you, after today.”

 

V disappears in dark woods as he murmurs Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I will %99 continue this story. I just need comments about what should I do next... 
> 
> I love this website and just being able to publish here is happiness overload for me.


End file.
